Dig Me No Grave
by terriberri23
Summary: Formally called Pay up my happy version....Based on the episode Pay up...how I wished the events played out. Not a good summary but it is basically a rewrite of the finale and a continuous of Don and Jess lives after the shooting.
1. Chapter 1: Pay Up The Happy Version

_**A**/N: I watched it and I still can't believe she's gone, it's so sad…I decided to rewrite the episode so she survives…anything you recognise is not mine (and there is a part I took directly from the episode) all of that belongs to CBS but the stuff you don't is my wishful thinking._

_Chapter 1: __Pay Up (The Happy Version)_

Jess felt the sunshine starting to peek into the room; she could feel the warmth of a start of another day. But she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet, just five more minutes she thought already knowing the alarm was about to go off at any moment. She felt the man next to her stir as the alarm started to go off, "Why must you set that thing so early?" Flack asked in a grumpy, drowsy voice.

Jess tossed the blankets off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes, "I always run before work," Jess said leaning over and lightly kissing him on the lips as she pulled away she whispered, "will you be here when I get back?"

"Nope, I'm heading into work early," Flack replied lifting his head and sneaking one more good morning kiss.

"Ok, I'll see you later," She replied getting up, he could hear her roaming around the room gathering up her things. She grabbed her track jacket from his closet, that's the way it been lately she had more of her stuff here at his apartment and visa versa for him. She was just about to leave when Don interrupted her thoughts "Hey Jess," he said

"Yeah?" she replied turning to face him

He smiled at her, there she was in just a pair of old black sweat pants, her long brown hair up instead of down and had no make up on but she still could take his breath away.

"Never mind," Don said "talk to you later," he replied

She smiled that smile; grabbed her sneakers and waved good-bye to Don. He heard his front door shut and he silently cursed to himself, he had been trying to build the nerve up to say those three little words to her but every time he felt it was the right time he chickened out.

"Arg!" Don said out loud to the empty apartment. He kicked of the blankets; it was time to start his day.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the precinct around 9, she glanced over towards Flack's desk; the pile of paper work from yesterday still there. She knew that meant he wasn't in yet. Jess placed her gun in the drawer of her desk and was about to start her own mountain of paperwork when another detective; Jack Martin came over. "Hey Angell," he said

"Hey Jack, what's up?" she asked

"I was hoping for a favour," he said

"Depends on the favour," She stated

"I was suppose to escorted Connor Dunbrook to the courthouse this morning but Abby's school just called, she's running a fever and someone needs to go pick her up," He said

"Clear it with O'Bryan and I'll handle it," She replied smiling

"Thanks, I owe you one," Jack replied

"Not a problem, remember I drink whiskey and that tequila ain't bad either," Jess said taking her gun out and hooking it back on her belt.

"I'll remember that," Jack said, "thanks again"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess wanted to go straight to the courthouse once she picked up Connor but his lawyers insisted on breakfast, she couldn't shake the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach but Tillary Diner was literally across the street from the courthouse, "what was the worse that could happen?" She thought to herself pushing the bad feeling to the back of her head.

Connor sat in the corner of the diner and was enjoying his breakfast, Jess stood up from the table but she still had her eyes on him, she pulled out her cell out and hit speed dial 1

"Flack," he said into the phone

"Tonight - - you, me, a bottle of wine. I'll wear that black negligee I know you like," Jess said seductively

"Mom?" Flack asked with an amused look on his face.

"Ugh. Never mind. What are you doing?" Jess asked

"Breaking up with an old friend…you?" Flack replied

"Babysitting. Taking Conner Dunbrook over to the grand jury with a murder rap hanging over his head he's decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy…It'll be enough to put Robert Dunbrook away for at least 20 years...the good son is treating us to breakfast," She said

"Oh Yea? Let me guess Tillary diner two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, a glass of O.J," he said guessing what she ordered.

"Am I that predictable?" she asked

"Yes you are that predictable," Flack replied laughing…she really was a creature of habit and he loved that about her

"Ha-ha," she giggled.

"All right well tonight sounds great…I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be over to your place about…," But Flack never got the chance to finished his sentence…he could hear a loud crash and gunfire.

"Jess…?" Flack yelled into the phone, no she's OK, she has to be OK he thought, "get out! Get out!" Flack screamed at Terrence, he hit the sirens and floored it to Tillary Diner.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

The 18 wheeler crashing into the front of the Diner caught her attention, her hand went straight for her gun, she was quick, quick enough to empty her clip. And quick enough to hit one of the perps, unfortunately she wasn't quick enough not to get hit, the first bullet hitting her in the left arm and the second hitting her in the side. Jess hit the floor, she could feel the blood gushing from her side, she could feel her head getting light, her eyes wanting to close. But Jess struggled to keep them open, she heard a bang. Maybe something tipping over, then she heard Don's voice "Jess! Jess!" and then he was right next to her "Hey Babe I'm here," Don said placing his hand on her cheek "hey look at me, where is the ambulance!!" Don's voice called franticly, Flack looked down at her side and saw her wound, he knew Jess was loosing a lot of blood…too much blood.

Don couldn't wait any longer, he picked her up and rushed out the door, and into the police car outside and got her to the hospital as fast as he could. He was out of the car before the officer had even brought it to a complete stop. Don rushed into the ER with

Jess in his arms screaming for help. She was taken from his arms by the doctors and Don followed until he was stopped by a nurse, he watched helplessly as she was wheeled inside for surgery, not knowing if he would ever see her again.

The time Don spent waiting for Jess to get out of surgery was the longest time of his life. He sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair but after ten minutes he was up pacing the hospital floor. He debated about calling her parents, but then he remember a promise he had made to her only a few weeks back.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a long day, Jess was stretched across Flack's couch waiting for him to get back with the pizza…she was still wondering why he hadn't just had it delivered but she had stopped trying to understand men a long time ago. When Don got back, Jess had settled the TV on some lame old police movie, it was at a part where the lead cop had just got shot in the chest and his family was all standing around waiting. She had said off hand, "I wouldn't want that"_

_"What?" Don asked taking another bite of pizza_

_"That…having my mom and dad standing around wondering if I was going to live or die," Jess responded, "or my brothers or you"_

_"Jess," Don said_

_"I'm serious. What would be the point of causing them all that pain and anguish? They would know afterwards," she said_

_"Jess, this is morbid," Flack said._

_"You have to promise me that if I get injured you won't call my dad until either I'm Ok or," Jess said, but Don cut her off._

_"I'll promise if we can stop talking about this right now," Flack said_

_"Deal" Jess said kissing him and reached behind grabbing the last piece of pizza_

_**End of Flashback**_

Flack must have zoned out only coming back to reality when he heard his name being called "Detective Flack," the doctor called he turned to face her. "Detective Angell made it though the surgery and we removed the bullet. We were also able to stop the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood and she's still in critical condition," she informed him.

"But she'll be alright?" he asked afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know. She has a long fight ahead of her, the next 24 hours are crucial," she replied.

"Then Jess will be fine, she's one hell of a fighter," Flack stated "Can I see her?"

"She's being moved into ICU, you can go up in a bit," the doctor said

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

The hours dragged on, Flack hated to see her like this, tubes and wires all over her. He left long enough to catch the son of the bitches that had done this to her. The gang was outside waiting to hear any word about Jess. He had also finally broken down and called her parents. They were coming down from Jersey.

"Hey Jessie baby" he whispered holding her hand. He knew if she was awake he would have paid for that one. She hated the nick name Jessie…saying it sounded like a cat's name, it didn't make sense but then she compare it to someone calling him Donnie and it made a little more sense. "Listen to me; if you're seeing any white lights or whatever you need to stay away…you need to come back to me. Please Jess, please open your eyes," He squeezed her hand and buried his face into the blankets that were covering her. She was a fighter, so she was going to pull through. Jessica just had too.

_A/N: So should I continue it?_


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

Chapter 2: Wake Up

Jess could hear Don's voice but it seemed so far away; all she wanted to do was open her eyes but as much as she tried her brain just wouldn't let her. She didn't see any white lights or any of the other clichés that people say you experience when you're dying. But she couldn't be dying, she wasn't ready to go. Her dad's face came to view this would break him, they were so close; Jess was you're classic daddy's girl. And her mom, she couldn't even comprehend what this would do to her. Alice Angell had always wanted her daughter to be a doctor, a teacher, a lawyer or even a clown anything but a cop. However, when Jess chose to follow in her dad's footsteps, it was her mother who told her father to lay off, it was also her mother who cried at her graduation from the academy and whenever she mentioned Jess to family or friends it was with nothing less then the proudest tone in her voice…my daughter the homicide detective; Alice would say. Then there were her brothers all four of the nuisances, she couldn't bare the idea of not seeing them again. Christopher, Andrew, Matthew and Ryan drove her crazy as a kid but they were always there for her. They protected her from the monsters under her bed, stood up for her when she was being chewed out, and it was with them she broke the rules. Now they all had kids, how could there be a possibility that she would not see her babies again, all seven of her nieces and nephews meant the world to her. And then there was Don, she had fallen hard for the detective with the icy blue eyes and she hadn't even told him yet. No, there was no way she was leaving this world yet…not when she had all those people counting on her to live.

"How is she doing?" Stella's voice floated in the room, Jess could hear her but why couldn't she wake up.

"Same," Don replied, "She still hasn't come to yet"

"Jess is a fighter," Stella replied, "She made in through the surgery…she'll pull through."

"Hey guys," Lindsay said poking her head inside the door "Jess's parents just arrived."

Don nodded his head, he stood up and leaned over her bed to place a light kiss on her forehead "Jessie, I'll be back in a minute, but Stella and Lindsay are here with you"

Je_ssie seriously…you're calling me Jessie…it sounds like a cat's name. As soon as I wake up I'm going to kick your ass for that comment. And my parents, Don you weren't suppose to call them, I don't want them to see me like this. Come on Jess open your eyes._

**************************************************************************************************************************

Don walked out of Jess' room rubbing his eyes, he was exhausted. He had gone longer then this before without sleep but today had been what most people called traumatic. Don saw Mac talking to an older couple, he recognized from pictures at Jess' place as her parents, he was not looking forward to this part. He walked over, "this is Don," Mac said introducing Don to Alice and Cliff Angell. This wasn't exactly how he had envision meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Alice shook Don's hand "Jessica talks about you all the time," she said putting on a brave smile, the same smile Jess wore when she was pretending to be bold and brave when he really knew she was terrified. Flack slowly recalled the last time he saw that smile on her face.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess turned down the volume on the TV, she could have swore she heard a noise outside her apartment; when she didn't hear it anymore she figured it was her imagination after all she was watching a horror movie._

_Flack opened the door to Jess' place, he must have argued with her about not keeping her door locked a million times and had learned it was a waste of his energy. The door swung open and Jess nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized it was just Don; she tried to play it off but she wasn't fooling him, "Hey Don," she said wearing the same grin._

_"What are you doing?" He asked tossing his jacket on the back of a chair._

_"Just watching the movie Cujo," she replied causally and clicking the pause button_

_"Why?' Don asked_

_"Adam made a comment today that made me want to see it again," Jess answered_

_"Are you scared?" He asked in a childish voice_

_"No," she replied though he knew she was lying, that grin gave her away, "why are you still standing over there? Come join me," she said patting the spot next to her on the couch_

_"And protect you?" Flack asked_

_She looked over at him "Ugh…whatever," she stated_

_He walked over and took her in his arms and they watched the rest of the movie snuggled up with each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

"How is she?" Cliff asked, bringing Don back to reality he took a deep breath he really wasn't sure how she was doing "Jess is hanging in there," Mac answered for Don.

They nodded and walked into ICU where their daughter lay. Lindsay and Stella stood up, they all shared a quick introduction and left the room to give her parents some private time with Jess. "I'll wait outside too," Don said

"No, no," Alice said, "She wants you here," her eyes filling up with tears at the sight of her baby girl lying there, pale and covered with tubes and wires. She wiped them away, Alice could be just as stubborn as Jess and she was determined to be strong for her baby.

Cliff settled down in a chair by the window, seeing her like this was devastating. Jess wasn't the type of person to sit still, she was always bouncing around so this was sort of a surreal scene for him.

Don sat back down in the chair next to Jess' bed and took her hand. Alice settled in the chair on the other side of her bed taking her other hand. She lowered her voice to talk to Jess, "Hey Jessica Marie; it's mom. I'm right here honey and so is dad. And Chris is on his way from Boston, Andy is flying in tomorrow from Chicago, Mattie is coming from Seattle as soon as possible and Rye will be here soon, he left Philadelphia the moment he heard. So sweetie if you could wake up before they all get here, so you guys can joke and laugh, that would really be great."

_Mom, god this sucks. She sounds so upset. I'm trying to mommy…I really am. _

Don squeezed her hand tightly, Jess felt it and she knew she had to fight. Her hand tighten around his. He felt it, Jess had squeezed his hand, but did she or was it just his wishful thinking. Should he say something? He felt her squeeze harder, this time I was sure. "She's squeezing my hand," Don said, he didn't want to get his hopes up but that had to mean something.

Alice wrapped her hand in Jess' and clutched it, Jess knew it was her mother and she squeeze her hand hard "Me too," Alice said surprisingly.

Cliff got up and walked out of the room to look for a doctor or a nurse…someone anyone. He found a nurse and she followed him back into the room. The nurse check Jess' vitals and using the light checked her eyes for any reaction "I'm sorry, sometimes patients just have involuntary movements, she's still not responding to anything," she apologized

Involuntary my ass…I tried that…Ok that's it Jessica Marie Angell open your eyes now.

Jess' eyes flickered opened……


	3. Chapter 3: Gonna Be Alright

_**Chapter 3: **__**Gonna be Alright**_

Flack caught her chocolate brown eyes; they were open…there was a brief moment when he thought he would never get to see those beautiful eyes again. "Jess," He said, "she's awake"

Jess felt strange, she wasn't sure where she was or what was going on. Everything was fuzzy but she was able to make out Don's face looking over her, she had never seen his handsome face looked so worn out, so worried. She tried to talk to him but her lips were too dry to form words and her throat was scratchy…no sound would come out.

"Shush, sweetheart," Alice said

"Don't try and talk, the doctors had to put a tube down your throat," Don explained

But she wanted to talk; she wanted to know what was going on. The nurse had gone looking for the doctor when Jess had come to and they were both now back in the room; fussing over her and checking all her vitals.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave the room for a moment. I'm going to take that tube out now, alright Jessica," Dr. Clark stated. Jess nodded her head; there was nothing more she wanted then to get this thing out of her throat.

Don lightly kissed her forehead, "We'll be right outside," he said.

"See you in a moment," Cliff said brushing her bang out of her eyes.

They walked out into the hallway where everyone else was waiting and the doctor closed the door behind them. "How is she?" Danny asked with fear in his voice. They all had seen the doctor rush into Jess' room and feared the worse.

"She's awake," Don stated

"Oh thank god," Lindsay said while letting out the breath of air she had been holding in

"The doctor is checking her out now," Cliff replied

"I'm going to go call the boys," Alice told her husband

"I'll come with you," Cliff replied, both Alice and Cliff walked away to make the calls

The doctor came back out "She's alert and responsive," Dr. Clark said

"She's going to be fine?" Mac asked

"She's young and healthy, I would say that she should pull though just fine," Dr. Clark replied

Don let a sigh of relief, she was going to be alright, the doctor had really just said that she would be fine.

"She's going to be complaining that her throat is dry but no liquids or food for the moment, the IV is keeping her hydrated so for now just ice chips," the doctor explained

"Can we go back in?" Don asked

"You can go in; in threes for a few minutes…immediate family can stay with her. But she needs rest," Dr. Clark said, "oh and she's asking for you, Detective Flack"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Don, Lindsay and Stella walked in first. "Hey Angell," Lindsay said

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked

"I'm…," Jess said taking in a deep breath, it hurt her throat to form words, "starving"

This caused Lindsay and Stella to laugh…everyone knew about Jess' love for food, so it was fitting for the first thing she said after being shot to revolve around her stomach.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess pulled a chair up to the table in the break room in the lab. Sheldon and Jess had just finished up a case and since they had been on the move all day, Sheldon opted to buy her dinner. Jess had taken a bite of her chicken bacon hoagie sandwich. "The diner really makes the best subs," Jess said getting up to get a soda from the fridge._

_Don came in looking for coffee "hey what are you two at?"_

"_Sheldon is treating me to dinner," Jess said_

"_Really? I thought I was buying you dinner tonight," Don said in a light tone_

"_You still can…I haven't eaten since pancakes this morning" Jess said_

"_So you're ready to pass out from hunger now," Flack said making fun of Jess while he was about to take a bite of her sandwich._

"_Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing? That's mine," Jess said taking her sandwich back_

"_Don't you want to share with me…I missed lunch too," Don said putting a puppy dog look on his face._

'_No, I don't want to share," Jess said_

"_Why? Afraid of germs," Sheldon asked sarcastically_

"_No," Jess said smiling, "I just don't share my food"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sorry…no food…just these ice chips," Don said holding up the cup, "it will help with the irritation in your throat." He gently ran the ice along her lips, she opened her mouth to take the ice chip in, and it did indeed help.

The girls chatted a moment longer with Jess before leaving letting Sid and Adam into visit her. Adam and Sid didn't stay long wanting to let Jess get some rest. Mac and Danny came in for a quick visit. Her lips and her throat now moistened she found it easier to talk. She swallowed "What happened?" Jess asked, she knew she had been shot the doctor told her that but the details were still hazy.

"What do you remember?" Don asked he didn't really want to tell her details she didn't remember…she didn't need to know everything.

"Umm…I remember going for a run," Jess said

"That was early this morning," Don stated

"Ok, I remember talking on the phone with you," Jess said "that's it," She looked up at the three guys standing around her hospital bed, her eyes were pleading… she needed to know what happened to her today.

"You were injured in the line of duty, you were escorting Connor Dunbrook to the court house and you guys stopped for breakfast that's when four kidnappers drove an 18 wheeler into the diner and started shooting," Mac explained

Jess closed her eyes and she could see the truck crashing into the diner, "Did you get the guys?" she asked opening her eyes

"Yeah and Connor too," Danny said

"The kidnappers were all killed resisting arrest," Don told her

"All of them?" Jess asked

The three men nodded their heads. The nurse came back in, "OK detectives. My patient needs her rest so get out," she ordered.

"The doctor said immediate family could stay," Don said

"You're immediate family?" The nurse asked

"Yes," Don replied, "Jess is my family"

Jess smiled, Mac and Danny left promising they all would be back first thing in the morning. The nurse agreed to let Don stay the night with her. Jess' parents came back to the room and once they were convinced she was alright, they let her persuade them to go back to her place to get some rest.

"Ok move over," Don said to Jess when they were alone. He got up on the bed with her careful not to disturb any of her wires and he wrapped his arms around her. Jess closed her eyes "That's it babe just rest now," Don said, he silently thanked the higher power for not taking her from him before letting the exhaustion take over him too.


	4. Chapter 4: Determined

_Chapter 4: __Determined_

**D**on had woken early; he hated the sound of hospitals ever since he himself came so close to death. There was just something eerie about the sounds found in a hospital room. He caught a glimpse of his reflection from the window, he looked awful and knew he needed to go home, he desperately needed a shower and a change of clothes but he didn't want to leave her, still afraid that if he let go she would slip away.

It was still early when Stella and Mac dropped by Jess' room. Jess was still sleeping soundly.

"Don, when was the last time you were home?" Stella asked taking in his worn appearance, "Or ate?"

"The day before yesterday," He answered truthfully

"We figured," Mac said

"That's why we brought you these," Stella said lifting a Starbucks bag containing a bagel and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Stell," Flack said taking the bag from Stella and stuffing a piece of bagel in his mouth.

"You know, you can run home now. Grab a shower, get some sleep in your own bed," Stella suggested

"I can't…I can't bring myself to leave her," Flack admitted

"She's alright…Don," Mac said, "and she won't wake up alone…Stella and I will stay here until you get back"

"I don't know," Don said he was still hesitant about leaving her even if it was only for a few hours.

"Don, you need to get some sleep," Stella said, "Actual sleep in a real bed not one where you're cramped up in and scared to move for fear you'll hurt her."

"Alright," Don agreed. He got up from where he lay, grabbed his jacket, "when Jess wakes you call me"

Stella nodded and gave Don a hug. Flack lightly kissed Jess on the cheek before leaving the room and headed back to his place.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Three hours later, Don walked back into the hospital and up to ICU. When he got there, the bed was empty; he looked around where was she? Don turned around and ran back to the nurses' station. "Detective Angell, where is she?" He asked in a panic voice

"She was moved out of ICU an hour ago," the nurse replied "to a private room on the third floor"

"Thanks" Don said calmer then he felt, "Do you have the room number?"

"305," she answered

"Thanks," Don said again as he headed up to her room. When he walked in, Jess was sat up smiling and talking with her parents, Mac, Stella, and a man that he knew had to be one of Jess' brothers, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hey you," Jess said seeing him enter the room.

"Hey you back," Don said smiling, "And how are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm out of ICU and have all those wires off me," Jess answered, "I really could go for one of greasy Joe's famous cheeseburgers though"

"Sorry Kiddo, the doctor said nothing more then Jell-O," Ryan said

"Yuck, no thanks," Jess said screwing up her face, "And Ryan this is Don, Don this is my brother Ryan," She said introducing the two, the two men shook hands.

"What you don't like Jell-O?" Mac asked

Jess shook her head; she really hated the stuff, "How can you not like Jell-O?" Don asked, "It's just sugar powder and water"

"It's a strange reason," Jess replied

"Jessica has many quirks," Ryan said, "She can't eat it because it wiggles"

Jess blushed "because it wiggles?" Don asked trying not to laugh

"Yes, there is something unnatural about food that moves," Jess stated, "Are you sure it was necessary to call him?" Jess asked sticking out her tongue at him

"Matthew is on the way too," Ryan said sticking out his tongue back at her.

"Oh god, he's worse then you," Jess retorted

"Love you too…sis," Ryan said teasing her

"Are you two always like this?" Stella asked

"Yep," Jess stated, "It's worse when we're all together"

"Okay, so we have to get back to the lab," Stella said

"We'll check back again later," Mac said

Jess nodded her head and Stella gave her a hug "I'm really glad you're alright," Stella told her

"Me too," Jess answered "I'll see you guys later," Stella let Jess go, happy that her friend was going to be alright.

"Oh by the way, thanks you two for calling me," Don said sarcastically

"Take it up with Jess," Mac said "She's a stubborn girl," Mac smiled and waved to Jess and Don before he and Stella left the room.

"Boy, don't I know it," Don, Cliff, and Ryan said all at the same time

"Hey!" Jess said sounding insulted, "I'm strong-willed"

"I think the Cherry Hill story…proves that you are stubborn," Ryan said

"The cherry hill story?" Don asked his curiosity peaked.

"Oh come on Rye…don't tell this," Jess pleaded, "Mom"

"It's a cute story," Alice said

"Jess was like seven," Ryan said

"I was five, if you're going to tell the story tell it right," Jess stated

_**Flashback**_

_Little five year old, Jess skipped out of her house in pigtails and a pink and orange sundress her mother had insisted she wear. She headed towards the garage, she was determined…today was the day. No matter how many times she would fall down… by the time her father got home from work this afternoon, she would meet him at the end of the driveway riding her bike without those stinky training wheels._

_By lunchtime, her knees and elbows were sore. "Jessie, would you just let me show you how to do it," Her oldest brother Christopher said_

"_No, I can do it on my own," Jess said in a stubborn voice picking her bike back up and getting right back on trying to get her balance._

"_Fine be dumb!" Chris said walking on back into the house._

_Ryan and Matthew rode up to the house with some of the other kids from the neighbour _

"_Jess, we just rode down Cherry Hill," Matthew told her_

"_So," Jess said_

"_It was awesome," Ryan told her, "but you can't ride it, you're still too big of a baby, can't even ride a two wheeler," he said mocking her and causing some of the neighbours to laugh._

"_Bite me," Jess said walking her bike to the end of the block where Cherry Hill was located_

"_Jess don't," Mattie said, "you can't even stay on your bike in the driveway"_

"_Watch me," Jess said letting herself roll down the steep hill_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I crashed my bike when I was almost at the end, ended up with a concussion and I broke my arm in two places," Jess said, "and five weeks later before my arm was even healed I was back on my bike riding that same hill"

"Falling and breaking it all over again," Alice said rolling her eyes thinking about how

determined her daughter had always been.

Don laughed at the story; he thought it was so sweet. "Can you ride a two wheeler now?" Don said teasing her

"Ha-ha…funny," Jess said.

*************************************************************************************************************************

As the day moved on, Jess had visitors come in and out all day. The guys from the squad room visited and the rest of the CSIs had dropped by to check on her as well as the rest of her brothers had showed up to embarrass Jess a bit more.

Around 8ish, Jess' family had headed back to either her place or a hotel with the promise of returning first thing in the morning leaving Jess and Don alone again. Don was again laid down with her in his arms. "Jess," Don said

"Yeah," She said turning her head so their faces were inches apart.

"I need to tell you something," Don said

"Not like this," Jess said

"Huh?" Don asked confused

"I know what you're going to say," Jess said, "and it shouldn't be said like this. Not here not now. Not in a hospital, where just 24 hours ago there was a chance"

"Don't finish that sentence," Don said he didn't want to hear the almosts

"Alright, but I don't want to hear it for the first time here," Jess said, "it should be said for the first time; when we roll down central park on roller blades and my awesome coronation has made us trip up and we end up the ground laughing. Or we're just home watching a horror movie and I'm claiming I'm not scared but you know I'm terrified so you wrap your arms around me anyways. Or we take a midnight walk in the first snow fall of the year and we stop and you brush the snow out of my hair and my bang out of my eyes" Jess said remembering the times they spend together

"I just wanted you to know," Flack said

"I do," Jess said, "I just don't want that moment to be associated with this particular one"

Don nodded and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers with fiery passion, putting all his emotions into that one kiss. He broke the kiss and Jess smiled, "I don't think you're supposed to deprive me from oxygen for that long," She said cuddling her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, when he knew she was asleep he wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you," Don said, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes to go asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Want em' Back

_Chapter 5:_

_Want em' Back_

Jess sat outside in the garden of the hospital in her wheelchair, the sunshine on her face felt so nice. After being stuck in the hospital room for the past week, if the doctor hadn't let her outside today she would have had to transfer to the psychiatric ward.

"Hey you," Don said once he located her in the garden, "I see you finally got your way" He knew she had been going nuts being cooped up in the hospital room.

"I usually do," She said looking up with a smug grin on her face

"This is true," He said leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips before sitting down on the bench next to her.

"How's work?" Jess asked casually

"Same," Don said, "Apparently people don't believe in divorce anymore"

"Ha-ha," Jess giggled, "Yeah that makes sense why take the route where you sign a piece of paper to get rid of your ex when you can take the bloody murderous route," she said sarcastically,

Flack laughed at her sense of humor, "Hey Don," she said

"Yea?" He said

"I've been meaning to ask you; where is my badge and my Saint Michael chain?" she asked, "oh and my gun?"

Don pulled out her saint Michael from his pocket. He was aware of how much the necklace meant to her, Jess had told him once that it had been a gift from her grandfather when she graduated from the academy, on the back of the pendent her badge number and the initials JMA were engraved. He had never seen her without it but the night she came into the ER the nurses had removed it and he had been carrying it around ever since.

"I was holding on to it for you," he said undoing the chain and placing it around her neck. He pulled her hair out of the chain, "there back where it belongs"

"Thanks," Jess said, "this necklace means the world to me. And my gun and badge?"

"Are currently located in an evidence box in the lab," Don said

"I want them back," Jess stated

"You will," Don said, "in time""Kay," Jess said, "Can we go for a walk? I need to get out of this chair before I go insane"

**************************************************************************************************************************

Jess sat back in her hospital bed, the walk her and Don took, had taken a lot of her energy. But it was just the thing she needed. Don was sat down on a chair with his legs resting on Jess' bed. Lindsay and baby Lucy had just dropped in to see how she was doing. "How was your walk?" Lindsay asked

"So good," Jess replied, "it's such a nice day out; it was just what I needed"

"Until the spider landed on your shoulder," Don said laughing

"Ha-ha," Jess said, "funny"

Lindsay smiled "oh my Jess, you and your phobia of spiders," she said

"I can't help it. I'm a city girl," Jess said smiling

_**Flashback**_

_Jess walked into Sullivans and looked around for the people she was suppose to be meeting; she finally caught a glimpse of them at a booth in the corner of the bar. Stella waved, "Jess, over here"_

_She waved back but headed towards the bar first and got her beer before walking over "man, it's packed here tonight," she said sitting down next to Don._

"_I know," Lindsay said, "So Angell, are you feeling better?" She asked and Stella couldn't help but laugh_

"_Ha-ha," Jess said_

"_Why? Were you sick or something?" Flack asked_

"_No not really," Jess said "but 3 showers later and my skin is still crawling," she said smiling at Lindsay and Stella_

_The guys gave the three girls confused looks, "Our guy's place should have been closed by the health department," Lindsay explained_

'_It was disgusting," Stella said, "makes me understand how people can become obsessive with cleanliness"_

"_It really was bad," Lindsay said, "Rats bad"_

"_The rats didn't bother me," Jess said, "the spider nest is what did me in…yuck" and she screwed up her face_

_The guys laughed, "You do realize rats carry all kinds of diseases," Hawkes said, "spiders are completely harmless"_

"_There are over 30 types of poisonous spiders on the planet, not exactly what I call harmless," Jess injected_

"_Who knew, Angell had a phobia of spiders," Danny said_

_Angell rolled her eyes "not a phobia just a distaste for them," She stated_

"_Spiders are very helpful creatures," Lindsay said, "I've had them in my hands loads of times"_

_Jess smiled and she pointed at Lindsay "country girl," then she pointed back at herself, "city girl"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So where are your parents?" Lindsay asked

"They were here earlier," Jess said, "And my brothers are gone back home, they have jobs, wives and kids to get back to. I'm okay so I didn't see the need for them to stick around."

"Are you sure you didn't send them away so they couldn't tell anymore childhood stories?" Don asked smiling

"That too," Jess said, "However, Rye said he'll be back this weekend with his wife, Jillian. Jill and I have been best friends since I was like six so she has even more embarrassing stories of me"

"Can't wait to meet her," Don said

"Oh I can," Jess said

Lindsay laughed and Lucy started to squirm in her arms, "she's getting fussy I should take off," she said

Jess nodded "hey Linds, do me a favor?" she said

"Sure," Lindsay said, "anything"

"Get my badge and gun out of evidence," Jess said

"I'll see what I can do," Lindsay told her as she got up from the chair and exited the room.

Don scowled, "I said in time," he said

"I know, I just want them back," Jess said, "I'm not stupid enough to think about going to work any time soon, it's just their mine" she said trying to explain her attachment to those items.

Don smiled "I do understand Jess," he said

"Don," Jess said

"Yea," He answered

"I want to go home," Jess replied


	6. Chapter 6: Love You

Chapter 6: Love You

Don carried Jess into the lobby of her building, Cliff and Alice walked in behind them. Alice hit the up arrow button on the elevator. "This is ridiculous," Jess stated as they walked into the elevator, "I can walk you know," she said irritated.

"Shush," Alice said, "You promised the doctor you would take it easy, that was part of the agreement to be released from the hospital early"

"Mom, the doctor said I can walk," Jess said, "She said it was good for me to get up and about, I just have to be careful not to over do it"

"No worries about that, I'll be here to keep my eye on you," Alice said as the elevator doors opened up and they headed down the hallway to her apartment and unlocked her door. Jess hid her head into Don's chest and had been persistent about getting released from the hospital; she just wanted to be in her own place surrounded by her things. The doctor had been hesitant, wanting to keep Jess admitted for another week. Dr. Clark finally agreed to release her on two conditions: 1) she didn't go home to an empty apartment, Dr. Clark insisted that Jess have someone stay with her at all times. Don couldn't be with her around the clock, he needed to work. He offered to take his personal and sick days but Jess wouldn't hear of that. So her mother offered, she was a retired school teacher so she had nothing to do but baby sit Jess. But it got Jess out of the hospital and 2) Jess had to take it easy.

Don laid Jess on the couch and handed her the remote, "Can I get you anything else?" He asked

"No, I'm good," Jess answered

"Alright, my shift starts in an half hour and I should be home around 9," Don said

"No worries, I'm being baby sat," Jess replied

Don rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek, "Play nice," he whispered

"I always do," Jess said

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Don returned home just after 8, there wasn't much going on tonight at the department, so Captain O'Bryan and Mac insisted that he go on home to Jess.

When he got home, Jess was still on the couch and arguing with her mother. "Instead of having it delivered, you should go pick it up," Jess pleaded

"I thought the great thing about living in the city was you didn't have to go out for food," Alice said walking into the kitchen

"Dad, I'm begging you…give me a half hour," Jess replied "Don is home, I won't be alone."

"Alice, lets go pick up the food," Cliff called

"Thank you," Jess said

Don sat down next to Jess and heard the front door close "long day?" he asked

"I love my mom…she's a wonderful person and I like to believe we have a good relationship,." Jess stated "But if she continues to fuss over me, I'm going to go clinically insane"

"Jess," Don said

"I know she was worried about me and blah, blah, blah but I don't think I can handle this for six weeks," Jess said

"You start rehab tomorrow, that will get you out of the house," Don said trying to be helpful.

"Yippee rehab," Jess said, "Okay I'm sorry, I'm moody"

"It's alright," Don said, "I'll put up with you and I promise I'll break you out of jail this weekend"

***********************************************************************************************************************

Jess perched her back against a red cedar located in central park. Don had kept his promise, it was a beautiful sunny Sunday and he had gathered everyone that was available to go to the park for a picnic. He had also done the impossible, he convinced her parents to go enjoy a day of freedom and not tag along.

Don, her brother Ryan, and Danny along with her six year old niece, Addison and four year old niece Alexa were tossing the football around. On the blanket enjoying the sun was Lindsay with Lucy asleep in her car seat as well as Jess and her sister-in-law Jillian.

The two little girls soon got bored with the football game and came running back to the blanket and straight into Jess' arms, she gripped her teeth in pain when the little ones had hit her injured arm.

"Girls, be careful around Aunt Jess," Jillian told the girls, "Remember, how we talked about being gentle around her"

"Sorry auntie Jess," Alexa said

"The bad man hurt you," Addie said

"He did but I'm alright… Okay girlies," Jess said, "and I love my hugs, rugrat and bugaboo …just lets not run and jump anymore…deal"

"Deal," the girls said

"Shake on it," Jess said

The little girls stood up and started to shake their bodies and giggled, "mommy, can we go play over there to catch butterflies?" Addie asked

"Sure but stay where I can see you," Jillian told them.

"They are too cute," Lindsay said

"They're my girlies," Jess said, "I have a special relationship with them because Jill and I are so close"

The guys' stomachs told them that it was time for lunch so they finished their game and headed back to the blanket. Everyone settled down and got food in their hands, "So Jess, mom got you drove yet?" Ryan asked

"ha-ha that's an understatement," Jess said, "I know she's doing it out of love but I don't know how much more quality time I can spend with her"

"Addie got a half day of school Wednesday, I can come up and keep you company, give everyone a break," Jillian offered

"Oh my god that sounds great," Jess said, "You don't have to work"

"Nah, I don't have court on Wednesday so we can come down," Jill replied

"So you two have been friends a long time?" Don asked

"Since first day of kindergarten," Jill said, "Every stupid thing I've done in my life has been done with her"

"No, every stupid thing I've ever done has been with you," Jess said

"Like what?" Don asked

"No, no you don't get no more stories," Jess warnedJillian put on an evil grin, "Does he know how you got your tattoo?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Jessica Marie Angell, where the hell have you been?" Cliff yelled at his sixteen year old daughter, who had just broke curfew for the third night in less then two weeks_

"_With Rick," Jess replied causally_

"_Do you know what time it is?" Alice said_

_Jess looked at her watch "11:00," she said, "Been able tell time since I was six"_

"_Lose the attitude young lady, you're an hour late," Alice said_

"_I was busy," Jess replied_

_Cliff got a whiff of her breath "Have you've been drinking?" he asked_

"_No," She lied. Truth was she hadn't been with her boyfriend, she had broken up with him earlier that afternoon, she had enough of his bullshit. She was in a bad mood so she just wanted to pick a fight with her dad. Since then she had been over Jillian's venting, she had two drinks there but that had been at least two hours ago._

"_Room now," Cliff ordered her_

"_Whatever," She stormed off up the stairs. Jess waited until she heard her parents' bedroom door close before she headed out the window and down the street to Jillian's._

"_I hate them," Jess complained, "They are driving me crazy"_

"_What did they do now?" Jill asked_

"_Don't matter…I want to piss them off," Jess said "but how?"_

"_What's your dad's three main rules?" Jill said knowing them off by heart_

"_1) Don't come home tattooed, pierced or hair dyed, 2) No alcohol or drugs 3) don't come home pregnant or bring your girlfriend home pregnant," Jess replied _

"_So which one will piss him off the most?" Jill said_

"_3 but I'm not up for that," Jess said_

"_Ok next one," Jill stated_

"_A tattoo, he hates tattoos," Jess said_

_**End of Flashback**_

Don smiled "So your flowers are an act of teenage rebellion," Don said taking the wrist with the tattoo on it in his hand.

"Yeah, I was a nightmare. And I love it," Jess said

**************************************************************************************************************

Jess lay down in bed, the day at the park had been fun but she was worn out now.

"Hey you…are you asleep?" Don asked as he crawled into bed with her

"Almost," Jess said

"Today was fun huh?" Don said

"Yep," she replied

"So it was a good memory," Don said

"For the most part…you really didn't need to know any more embarrassing stories but yeah it was a great day," Jess said

"So can I say it now?" Don asked

Jess smiled and snuggled down in his arms, she looked up at him "if you want to," Jess answered giving him a kiss on the lips

"I love you," Don said

"I love me too," Jess said smirking

"Funny," Don said

"And I love you," Jess said


	7. Chapter 7: Going Back

_**Chapter 7: Back Again**___

Jess lay on the couch sore and drained; she had pushed herself too hard at rehab that day. In addition, her arm was causing her severe pain and she was trying to fight the urge to go take the pain medication the doctor had prescribed for cases just like this.

"Here," Don said coming into the room "just take the pills," he said passing her two little white pills and a glass of water.

"No," she said passing them back to him, "I don't like the way they make me feel"

Don raised his eyebrow and shook his head at her, "They made me feel fuzzy and I feel like I'm floating; I don't like that…I like being in control," she explained

Don laughed and gave her a smirk "I like you being in control too," He said making Jess blush, "But Stubborn girl," Don said, "these will make the pain go away"

"If it gets worse I'll take them," Jess said, "I promise"

"Fine," Don said agreeing to that, "I'm going to put this right here on the coffee table; just in case"

Jess yawned, "Oh, I almost forgot I got something for you," Don said

"Really…what is it?" Jess said

"Well it is gold," Don said, "and although it might not be worth any money, it carries great respect and honor"

"You got my badge," Jess said her eyes glimmering with excitement,

Don nodded his head as he passed the badge to her, Jess gently ran her fingers over the golden numbers 9521, "It sounds stupid but I really missed it," she said

Don smiled, "that's not stupid but sitting there in pain when I have medication that will take it away…now some people may call that stupid," he said.

"Ha-ha," Jess said, "So you got me my badge but what about my gun?"

"Cap is holding on to it for you…you'll get it back if you go back on duty," Don said

"When I go back on active duty," Jess corrected

Don decided not to get into that particular discussion now, it had been a long day for both of them and he knew it would turn into an argument. Although it scared the hell out of him at the idea of her back on the streets, he knew she would eventually be going back to work; he just needed time to get used to the idea of her being back to work because truthfully he would never stop her from coming back. "Why don't we go on to bed?" Don said, "We are both tired"

"You can't avoid this conversation forever," Jess said

"I know but after you had this exact conversation with your mother, you shipped her back to Jersey…I'm afraid that you might be thinking about sending me to Libya or maybe Gabon after we have this conversation," Don said sarcastically

"Funny," Jess said smiling. It was true that her parents had gone back to Jersey earlier that week; she hadn't sent them back exactly. Both Alice and Jess had agreed it was time for them to go back home, if they had to spend much more time together it would put a strain on their relationship. However hard Alice tried not to fuss over Jess she just couldn't help it, her motherly instincts were set in overdrive. Plus it wasn't like Jess needed constant supervision anymore, it had been five weeks since the shooting and besides experiencing a little bit of pain and having two battle scars; she had recovered nicely.

"Okay, let's go to bed," she agreed, "And Libya and Gabon are to far away, I'm thinking more like Canada"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the precinct for the first time since she was shot, everything was the same. Her eyes roamed over to her desk, it seemed like a lifetime ago since she sat there.

"Jess," Stella said as she walked up to her, she had just come down to interview her latest suspect.

"Hey Stell," She said casually

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out on sick leave until further notice," Stella said

"I am," Jess said, "I just need to get some things fixed up with O'Bryan"

"Yeah just to fix things up huh?" Stella asked

Jess nodded, "Yes that's it," she said looking at her feet

"You suck at lying. You're here to see O'Bryan about coming back," Stella said shaking her head

"Yep," Jess said, "And hopefully soon I actually found myself interested in the soaps yesterday."

Stella laughed, "Alright, I got to run but I'll see you later tonight," she said

Jess nodded, Stella waved and Jess walked over to O'Bryan's office, his door was ajar, Jess lightly knocked on the door. O'Bryan looked up from his desk "Angell," He said surprised at seeing her there, "Come in"

"Hello sir," Jess said walking in.

"Don't tell me you miss us that much, you felt the need to visit," O'Bryan said

"Actually, I'm here for a reason," Jess replied

"Take a seat and tell me what I can do for you?" O'Bryan asked

"I want to come back," Jess said

"Angell, your spot at homicide will be here waiting for you, when you are ready," O'Bryan said

"I was thinking in three weeks," Jess said

O'Bryan eyed her, "You have sick leave for another seven weeks," he said, "I suggest you take it"

"In three weeks, I will have completed my hours at rehab. I'm already off all pain medication. I won't come back until the doctor clears me and I know I'll have to complete a psyche evaluation," Jess said, "If I don't come back soon I won't pass it"

O'Bryan laughed, "Okay," he said, "but you must get cleared and have your psyche evaluation done. And you might have gotten past me but I can't guarantee you'll get pass the rest of the crew, specifically a first grade detective who is quite attached to you," He said

Jess blushed, "I'm handling that," she said

_**Flashback** _

_Jess sat in the back booth at Sullivan's, she had her leg propped up, Alex; the bartender had just brought down an ice pack for her ankle which was slowly starting to swell. _

"_I can't believe you jumped off the building," Danny said shaking his head at her and taking a sip of his beer. _

"_You make it sound like a jumped off a skyscraper or something, it was just from a second story balcony," Jess rationalized her decision to jump off the balcony to catch her pedophile, no way was she letting the basted walk, she had hit the ground hard; twisting her ankle over and skinning out her elbows. However, she got the guy. _

"_You should have let me take you to emergency not to the bar," Danny said _

"_I'm fine," Jess said, "I'm not spending my birthday in the hospital" _

"_Hey, there they are," Danny said pointing at the door where he had just saw Hawkes, __Flack, Stella, Adam, Sid and Mac walk in. _

"_It's too bad Linds is still in Montana," Jess said waving to her friends. _

"_Happy 30th__," Stella said coming over to the booth, everyone else right behind her. _

"_Now, now there is no need to mention that number," Jess said _

"_Well look on the bright side," Mac said, "You're still the baby of the group." _

"_This is true," Jess said smiling at that idea. Don walked over from the bar where he had __been getting a beer "Hey Jess, how has your birthday been…" he started to say until he caught a glimpse of the ice on her ankle, "What did you do?" he asked _

"_She jumped off a building," Danny said _

"_Did not. I jumped off a second story balcony to get my guy and had a bad landing, I'm fine…just a sprain I think," Jess said casually _

"_You think?" He asked _

"_You didn't get her to go to the ER?" Stella asked Danny and he shook his head _

"_Cap said I didn't have to go, it wasn't necessary," Jess said defending herself _

"_Cap is an idiot," Flack said _

"_Hi, Sir" Jess said as O'Bryan literally walked right behind Flack at the same time he called him an idiot. _

"_Jess, you're not funny," Don said _

"_She's not joking," O'Bryan said _

_Don turned to see his Captain standing there "Sir," Don said _

"_I'll have to let it go since it was expressed out of concern for Angell," O'Bryan said, "If it still hurts tomorrow ER," he said eyeing Angell and she nodded her head in agreement. _

_**End of Flashback** _

Jess stood up and shook O'Bryan's hand, "I'll see you in three weeks," she said

"Jessica," O'Bryan said

"Yea," Jess said

O'Bryan pulled something out from his desk, it was her gun, "it will be right here waiting for you, I'm glad you're alright," he said letting his guard down for just a second

"Thank-you sir," she replied as she left his office.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Jess and Don walked into Sullivan's to meet the rest of their group minus two new parents. It was last Wednesdays at Sullivan's tonight. The last Wednesday of every month, cops, retired and current, would gather at Sully's to exchange war stories but mostly to get plastered. Jess had wanted to go tonight to get out of the apartment for awhile.

"Hey guys," Sheldon said as Jess and Don sat down with them.

A few rounds later, everyone was enjoying Sid's story of one of his strangest causes of death, and it had been a complete accident. This guy had placed a lava lamp bulb on the stove to heat up. Sid still hadn't figured out the reasoning behind that but this guy had been watching it a few feet away when the heat built up with such pressure the bulb exploded spraying the shards of glass with enough force to pierce his chest, one shard pierced his heart killing him.

"Jess, I meant to ask you, how did your meeting with O'Bryan go?" Stella asked once Sid had finished his story

"You met with O'Bryan today?" Don asked

Jess felt so guilty she hadn't told him about that and she didn't like not telling him things

"Yeah, I did," Jess said, "I needed to talk to him about returning to work."

"So when are you planning on coming back?" Mac asked

"Three weeks," Jess answered

"Three weeks," Don repeated, "Don't you think that's a bit soon?"

"I'll be done rehab by then, I'm only going back if the doctor clears me. And I plan to take to slow," Jess said, "I promise"

Don didn't smile or say anything so Jess nudged him with her elbow, "Come on Donnie, I don't want to have to ship you to Canada, it's too far and cold for visits."

Don laughed, "Okay, okay you win," Don said, "I don't think I would look any good in those Mounties uniforms."

"Inside joke," Jess said smiling at the group.


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts

Chapter 8: Doubts

Jess walked around the bedroom, getting ready. She grabbed a pair of stonewash boot-cut jeans that hugged her in all the right places as well as a green pull-over with a yellow and white diamond print on the front from the closest and started to get dressed. She was so excited, today would be her first day back to work. Jess finished getting ready and made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, "hey, you made breakfast," Jess said surprised to see Don cooking at her kitchen, he still hadn't completely accepted her going back on active duty.

"Yes, your favorite…pancakes with strawberries and whipped creamed," Don said placing the plate in front of her, "I also got your travel mug full of coffee"

"Aren't you sweet," Jess said

"You need to start your day on a full stomach," Don said before walking away from her.

"Come on Don, you're still not mad at me for going back to work early?" Jess said

"Jess, I'm not mad," Don said

"Really because from where I've been sitting it has been pretty cold lately," Jess said, "you won't even look at me"

Don turned and smiled at her, "I'm going to say this once," he said, "I think you're returning to work too soon, you can be so stubborn, pig headed, and single-minded sometimes."

"Oh please don't hold back," Jess said sarcastically

Don walked around the kitchen island so he was now standing behind Jess and he wrapped his arms around her waist "Although your stubbornness drives me crazy, it is also one of the many qualities that makes me love you," Don said

Jess blushed "Thanks," she said kissing him on the lips "I love you too, so we're good?"

Don nodded, "Just promise me, you'll take it easy"

"Cross my heart," Jess said making an x over her heart

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess made her way into the lab, with a motive for her first case. Kristin Walkers 32 had been strangled in her home. Sid had discovered a series of old injuries that led him to believe she had been abused and it didn't take Jess long to find the old domestic disturbance records that had been filed against her moronic husband. "Danny, I found more then records," Jess said walking into trace.

"What's that?" Danny said

"Kristin filed a restraining order against her husband two days ago and I found reservations for her and her kids on a flight to London leaving tonight," Jess said

"She was running," Mac said

"My thoughts too," Jess said, "Got anything that physically connects him to Kristin's murder?"

"Just the finger print match," Stella said walking in, "Michael Walkers' finger prints are all over Kristin's neck."

"Oka6 Stella and Danny go get our guy," Mac said

"Hello, I'm going too." Jess said

"Jess," Mac started to say

"Don't Jess me, I'm going," she insisted "I'm back and although I'm going to take it easy, I can do my job. If I didn't think I was a 100 percent I wouldn't be here; I would still be home"

Mac nodded his head, "Alright, go," he said

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Jess had just Mirandized Michael Walkers and she and Danny were walking out of the hotel with him in cuffs. They were just walking down the stairs when they heard a loud bang. Jess froze, her hand should have went to her weapon, she should have ducked or done something instead she just stood there on the steps of the hotel.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess was back at Tillary Diner, on the phone laughing with Flack about plans for that night. She turned when the 18 wheeler crashed through the window and the four men started shooting, she heard the loud bangs, saw the bullets and felt the pain._

_Then she was laying on the floor, bleeding. She could feel the blood oozing out from her side. Her eyes were closing and she knew she was dying._

_Then she heard her name being called._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jess!" "Jess!" Danny called

Jess shook herself out of the trance to see the car that backfired. There had been no threat but the idea played in her head, there could have been.

"You with me?" Danny asked, when the car backfired, he had noticed Jess had seemed like she had been visiting another planet.

"Yeah, I'm with you" Jess said "Let's go"

**************************************************************************************************************************************

It didn't take Jess and Danny very long for the idiotic husband to confess to his wife's murder.

Jess sat at her desk attempting to do the paperwork, she noticed her hands were shaking.

"Angell, come with me," Danny said as he walked over to her

Jess followed him into an empty conference room "Jess, what happened today?" he asked

Jess tried to look confused, "I don't know what you mean," she said

"When the car backfired, for a second I thought it was a gunshot and my hand went to my gun…yours didn't," Danny said, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Jess sighed, "I'm fine Danny," she said turning to walk away.

"You froze Jess," he said, "it happens to the best of us, thankfully today there was no threat but next time there might be."

Jess didn't respond instead she just walked on out of the room, slamming the door hard.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into her apartment, she tossed her things on the table by her door, Don was sat on the couch screaming at the TV because someone had just scored on the rangers.

"Hey you," he said turning when he heard the door open. "How was your day?" he asked. He hadn't seen her much today but he had caught a glimpse of her just before he left for the day and although she had been doing a pretty good job of putting on her brave face; he knew by the look in her eyes, something was bugging her.

"Fine," She lied

"Good," Don said "I ordered pizza, should be here in a few and your mother called… six times"

"That all," Jess said crashing onto the couch next to Don.

He looked at her "So everything is alright?" Don asked

"Yep, I'm just fan-freaken-tastic," Jess said sarcastically.

"Want to talk about it?" Don asked

"Nope," Jess said

"Okay," he replied

"That's it," Jess said, "You're just going to let it drop that fast"

"Yep…you'll talk when you're ready," Don replied looking back at the television screen. Jess leaned back and sighed, she didn't say anything at first but after ten minutes went by and Don hadn't pressed her for anymore information, she cracked, "I froze today," Jess said softly

Don looked over at her, "You got shot at today?" he asked trying to be calm.

"No," Jess said, "it was a car backfire but I didn't know that at the time and I just stood there"

"Jess," Don said

"I've never froze," she said getting up from the couch and starting to pace, "Never, not once have I ever hesitated. Today I did"

Don pulled Jess down onto his lap, "it's okay," Don said

"Not okay," Jess said, "Today there wasn't a real threat but next time it could be. Next time someone else could be in danger if I freeze"

"Jessie, you are one of the best detectives I've ever worked with. Today you had a bad day. It happens. But you helped put an abusive husband/father away, tonight his kids are somewhere safe; where he can't hurt them anymore," Don said, "You don't get to doubt yourself, because you are good and if you doubt yourself, you are twice as likely to freeze again"

Jess smiled, "Thanks for the pep talk"

"Anytime," Flack said lightly kissing her on the head.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Jess said smiling as she cuddled down in his arms, getting the comfort she needed for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9: Home

Chapter 9: Home

Jess wandered out from the bedroom, it was midnight and all she wanted to do was sleep. However, her stomach had no concept of time. Jess went to the fridge and pulled out the milk, she poured herself a glass then she went to the cupboard to grab the Oreo cookies. She dipped two and started to flick though a magazine that was on the countertop.

Don leaned against the door frame of the bedroom and watched Jess. She looked so cute in the kitchen wearing just his shirt and licking the cream of the Oreo "Stop watching me," Jess said

"What are you doing up?" he asked walking over to her

"My belly was making growling noises," She said in a childish voice as she took another bite of the cookie.

Don smiled at her and walked towards her; he wrapped his arms around her; Jess looked up into his eyes "so why are you up?' she asked

"You are very tiny but you are not quiet," Don stated

"Sorry," Jess said, "didn't mean to wake you"

"That's alright, this is better then sleep," he replied

Don leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. He could taste the sweetness on her lips that had lingered from the Oreo. Jess moved backwards until her back was against the kitchen island, she placed her hands flat on the countertop and hopped up. Don moved into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her arms around his neck. Don moved his lips down to the crook of her neck and placed sweet butterfly kisses there. He could hear her let out a low moan and knew he hit the right spot. Don's lips made their way back to hers, Jess surfaced from the kiss and placed her head against his chest and whispered, "bedroom"

**********************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the lab, holding the murder weapon that one of the uniforms found in an evidence bag. She had just dropped it off to Hawkes and was heading back out. Mac caught sight of Angell walking pass his office, he poked his head out "Angell, can I talk to you for a second?" Mac asked

"Sure," Jess said walking in, "What's up Mac?'

"How are you?" Mac asked

"I'm fine," Jess said not exactly sure where this conversation was going."Are you sure?" Mac asked again

"Yeah I'm sure," Jess said "What is this all about?"

Mac sighed, "Come sit down Jess," he said waving her over to his couch, "Danny told me what happened last week with Walkers' arrest"

Jess shook her head, she couldn't believe that Danny would do that to her "Oh that, It was nothing," she defended

"I think you should talk to the psychiatrist again," Mac suggested

"No, I did my required evaluation and I passed it. I'm not going back," Jess said. "I'm fine"

"Post traumatic stress disorder can be serious," Mac said

"Thanks for your concern Mac but I'm fine, Danny overreacted," Jess said getting up

"I haven't gone to O'Bryan but I will," Mac said, "Make an appointment with the departments' psychiatrist"

Jess didn't say anything she just walked out of Mac's office and back down the hall to find Danny. It didn't take her very long, he was in the office he shared with Lindsay sat at the computer. Jess walked in and closed the door behind her "Why?" she askedDanny looked up from the file he was working at "Why…What?" Danny asked

"I'm racking my brains, what possible reason you would have to tell Mac about Walkers' arrest," Jess said breathing deep in an attempt to control her temper.

"Jess, I had no choice. Mac needed to know," Danny said

"It was nothing," Jess said "Why couldn't you just keep your big mouth shut?"

"Jess, I was concerned," Danny said "You didn't see your face, you were white as a ghost and a million miles away. I couldn't just let it go."

"I'm fine," Jess said

"Look I went to Mac, I could have easily went to O'Bryan, I was worried okay," Danny said

"Not okay," Jess said, "Do me a favor, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself" she said

"It's not just you I'm worried about," Danny said, "Next time you freeze, Stella, or Mac, or Flack, or me, or Lindsay could be counting on you, I wasn't taking that chance"

"There will be no next time," Jess said turning on her heels and heading out the door, just as Flack was walking in. "What's with you?" Don asked, he knew her angry face and she was certainly boiling. "Ask him," Jess said storming off.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess sat on the bench in the locker room, her blood was boiling she was so mad. She rarely lost her temper, she was a easy going person but she was annoyed. Jess knew Flack had more important things to think about today in the precinct with Todd Fleming's death but she didn't like being blown off, she didn't like being treated that way._

_Don walked into the locker room, he needed to get his jacket before heading to watch the game with Mac. That's when he saw her sat on the bench, the look on her face told him she was still mad at him._

"_Hey, Jess," he said_

"_Oh its you," she said, her eyes flickered with anger_

"_Come on Jess, just let it go," He said, "I didn't tell anyone about us"_

"_You think that's why I'm mad" she said rolling her eyes_

"_Yeah," Flack said, he couldn't think of any other reason why she would be mad._

"_oh mon dieu," Jess said shaking her head, "les hommes sont des Idiots" _

"_What?" He asked_

"_I don't like being blown off," She said walking away_

"_Wait Jess, look I'm sorry," Don said, " I am supposed to go to watch the rangers game with Mac but I would rather take you to dinner"_

_Jess smiled letting the anger go, "Well if you're willing to miss a ranger game for me, I guess I'll have to forgive you," she said smiling._

_**End of Flashback**_

***************************************************************************************************************************

Jess , Sheldon, and Lindsay walked up the stairs to their suspects' apartment with their search warrant "Why do you look so pissed," Hawkes asked

"Just having a bad day," Jess said

Hawkes knocked on the door and nothing. "Mr. Stone, NYPD open up," Jess said knocking again, "we have a search warrant"

They could hear sounds inside, "he's making a break for it," Lindsay said

Sheldon kicked in the door and the three rushed in, weapons drawn. At first glance there was no one inside until they heard a bang. Mr. Stone was standing in the far left corner, in his hands he was holding a gun, he fired his gun again in the air. "Drop the weapon," Sheldon called, instead he aimed the gun at Lindsay and tightened his finger around the trigger.

He dropped to the ground after being hit twice in the chest by Jess before he had the chance to pull the trigger all the way.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess opened her locker and pulled out her jacket "Hey you," Don said walking into the locker room.

"Hey," she said, "are you calling it a night?"

"Yep," Don said "I'm going home"

"Alright," Jess said, "I'll be there in half an hour or so just need to make a stop first"

"Kay, I'll see you soon," Don said

************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the lab and found Danny in the break room. "Hey, Messer," she said causally

"Hey Angell," Danny said, "if you're here to say I told you so I'm not in the mood to hear it"

"That's not the reason I'm here," Jess said, "I came over to say I'm sorry, I may have overreacted a little"

Danny smiled, "I was just worried about you…you're like my little sister," he stated

"I know," Jess said, "But I'm not, and I already have four older brothers to be overprotective, next time just be my friend and not rat me out"

"No problem," Danny said, "And Jess, thanks for Lindsay."

"No worries, see I can be counted on," Jess said smirking

Stella and Mac walked in "Hey, you two," Stella said

"Hey," Jess said

"I heard about the shooting," Mac said, "Angell, regarding our conversation earlier, I won't force you but I still think it is a good idea"

Jess nodded her head, "Alright, long day I'm heading…" Jess hesitated where was she heading, Don had said he was going home, where was home? "home" she said smiling

****************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the apartment, Don was moving around the kitchen, making something that smelled yummy. "Hey what's ya got cooking, good looking?" she asked

"Hey you," Don said turning around, "Spaghetti"

"Smells good. .I'm starving," Jess said walking over to the counter and hopping up.

"You're always starving," Don said smiling

"You're one to talk," she said

"I know," he said coming over to her to give her a kiss. When they pulled back, Jess put her head against his "So when you said you were going home, you meant my place"

Don looked at her "Home is wherever you are," he said

"Move in with me," Jess said


	10. Chapter 10: Girls' Night Guys' Night

Chapter 10: Girls' Night/Guys' Night

Jess chewed her bottom lip and stared at the vending machine, debating over what snack to get, a bag of M&M's or a bag of salt & vinegar chips.

"Get the M&M's," Don said walking up behind her, "the chocolate will raise your blood sugar," he suggested in a mocking tone and she knew he was making fun of her.

"How do you know M&M's is even an opinion?" Jess asked, "I could be looking at the Kit-Kat"

"You were deciding between the plain not peanut M&M's or the bag of lays salt & vinegar chips," he said smugly

She let out a puff of air "I really am that predictable…huh?" she asked

"Yes, you are," he answered, "So roommate, I'm almost done here"

"I'm not," Jess said, "this case is going to be an all nighter"

"I know," Don said, "You're reverting to chocolate"

"Like you said keeps the blood sugar high," Jess stated, "Oh I almost forgot Stella, Lindsay, and Jillian said they would come over tomorrow night to help me unclutter my apartment so there will be room for your stuff," Jess said

"Good luck with that," He said

"Thanks," She smiled

"Messer, Hawkes and Adam are in to help me pack and Mac said maybe," Don said

Stella walked around the corner "Jess, I got something, let's go," she said

"Coming," Jess said she put her money in and got her M&M's ,"I'll see you later roomie" she said, giving Don a quick peck on the cheek before heading off with Stella.

************************************************************************

"Jess, you are a pack rat," Stella said pulling out an outfit of clothing from the closet that was clearly from a decade ago.

Jess smiled "I know," she replied, "I can't throw anything away"

"Well you better start otherwise this is a pointless activity," Lindsay said

"I know but I only need to get rid of enough stuff so Don has some closet space," Jess said

"That's not how this works," Jillian said coming into the room with a bowl full of popcorn. "It's time to get rid of your junk"

"Oprah does say if you haven't worn it in a year, then its time to toss it," Lindsay said, "like that thing Stella is holding has to go into the 'get rid of ' pile"

"I don't know," Jess said smiling, "I might wear those lime green leggings and floral t-shirt again"

"Yeah, when was the last time you wore this?" Stella asked

"Oh I don't know," Jess said, Stella, Lindsay and Jillian eyed her "Okay, okay it might have been like 1993ish."

Jillian shook her head and laughed at Jess, "Don't laugh missy, I distantly remember you having the same outfit, only I believe you had the hot pink leggings," Jess said

"Yeah but I tossed mine," Jillian said

Stella tossed it into the get rid of pile and pulled out another outfit. "Oh my goodness, what kind of fashion sense did you have?" Lindsay asked laughing

"Oh come on…it use to be popular," Jess said trying to defend her choice in buying the leopard print leather pants.

"Alright definitely the toss pile," Stella said

"I am a little surprised," Jillian stated

"About?" Jess asked taking a sip of her wine and getting up from the bed to help Stella..

"That you're going to live with a boy," Jill said

"It is a big step," Lindsay said

"Are you scared?" Stella asked

Jess thought for a second and shook her head no, "I want this," she replied smiling.

"You're happy," Lindsay commented

"I'm always happy," Jess said, "My father used to joke that I was on pep pills."

'This is a different kind of happiness," Jillian said, "I've never seen you like this, it's like you're glowing with joy"

Jess blushed "It's right," she said, "Ok…next outfit"

Four hours later, they had her closet cleaned out, in addition they had made room for Don's things in other parts of the apartment too. Also, they had put post its on the furniture that was going for the movers. Jess and Don had decided to divide their stuff and keep the best of it. Don's couch set was newer and came with a nice recliner so Jess was going to get rid of her old one. Jess had the widescreen TV so hers would be staying. Her bedroom set was newer and more comfortable so they would keep that one. But they decided to put Don's in the spare room and get rid of the old one that was in there.

"So I guess the next thing we'll hear is wedding Bells," Stella said jokingly

Jess walked out from the kitchen where she had been refilling the popcorn bowl, "Lets not push it," she said sitting down on the couch cross-legged

The girls found Jess' expression so funny they had to continue to tease her "Maybe we'll hear the sounds of pit-a-patter of little flack JR's feet," Lindsay said

"ha-ha," Jess said, "if wedding bells are pushing it…what do you think the idea of babies is?"

Lindsay, Stella, and Jillian blew out laughing, Jess actually looked scared. "Relax, Jess," Jill said, "We're having fun with you"

"Do you know what I realized?" Jess asked

"What?" Stella asked

"We left the guys alone to pack with a ranger's game on," Jess replied

"Oh they really got a lot accomplished tonight," Lindsay said, every one started to laugh again.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Yes!" Don screamed at the TV as Avery scored another goal against the goalie from the Washington Capitals.

"How is it you're the one moving and everyone but you is packing?" Hawkes said tossing the bubble wrap and packing tape at Don.

"It's not my fault. ..it's a good game," Don said taking one more look at the TV before heading towards the back room where they were packing up his CDs, video games and other knickknacks "I don't understand why Jess suggested we pack the same night that a game is on," Don said shaking his head.

"Suggested? Told you mean" Danny said laughing

"What are you saying?" Flack asked

"Jess has you wrapped around her finger," Danny said

"Oh, you're one to talk," Don said, "and what do you call where Lindsay has you?"

"No way I'm whipped more then you," Danny said sticking out his tongue

"Oh yes you are," Don said slapping Danny in the back of the head.

"Okay," Mac said, "You're both equally whipped, now stop it or I'm putting you both in time out"

"Yes sir," they both said mockingly

Hawkes and Adam were slightly amused by the scene. This was a normal occurrence when the guys got together without the ladies. Mac now understood why Jess had been so interested in if he was going or not. Mac rolled his eyes at Don and Danny, they were never going to get this done. Don made a face at Danny before he started to put things in the box.

"Living together is a big step," Adam commented placing more stuff in the box.

"I guess," Flack said he didn't see what the big deal was, he and Jess and been practically living together anyways, "We were pretty much living together all along"

"Its different," Danny said, "Now you won't have a place to run to when you fight"

"I didn't do that," Flack said, "I stand my ground like a man; not run away"

"Funny," Danny said, "I give Jess a week before she comes to her senses and realizes she can do better"

"Well Lindsay hasn't made that realization yet so I think I'm safe, " Flack said smiling.

"Ha-ha," Danny replied

They worked quietly for a few minutes, unhooking the computer and packing it into the boxes. "I guess we'll see Jess wearing a ring soon," Hawkes said

"ha-ha…Not any time soon," Flack said

"I wouldn't wait to long Don," Mac said, "Jess really is too good for you," he said teasing Don.

"I know, I've really settled," Jess said smirking walking into the spare room with the girls right behind her.

Don turned to see her standing there against the doorframe with a silly grin on her face

"Hey, you," Don said "What are you girls doing here?"

"Crashing your boys' night," Lindsay answered

"We were done at my place so we figured we would drop by," Jess said

"Did you drop by to check on our progress?" Don asked

"_No_," Jess said looking at her feet

"You really are a bad lair," Hawkes said

Jess shrugged her shoulders "I know," she said. Jess knew she sucked at lying to people she cared about as long as she could lie to suspects it didn't bother her.

"There is something cute about a cop who can't lie," Don said making her blush

"So I see you've got a lot done tonight," Jess said having a look around, the guys had just barely begun packing. At this rate, they'll never be ready to move his stuff into her place by the weekend.

"Well we just got four more volunteers," Don said smiling

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, the spare room was completely packed up and Don's room was almost done. They had managed to get the majority of things into boxes, what was left Jess and Don could pack up on their own later.

Jess and Lindsay walked into the living room, where everyone had settled, carrying beers and snacks in their hands.

"So what are we talking about?" Jess asked passing a beer to Don and sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"You two," Jillian said pointing to Jess and Don.

"Like I was saying," Stella continued, "they were trying to keep their relationship secret but everyone knew"

"Not so," Jess said, "the guys didn't have a clue"

_**Flashback**_

_Jess got out of the shower and got dressed in her lounge pants and Don's academy sweater that was twice her size. She was at Don's place and they were getting ready to watch the hockey game together. Jess breaded her hair and headed out to the kitchen. "pizza here already," Jess called out when a knock came on the door. "I got it," she said grabbing her purse of the counter_

"_Babe, I haven't even ordered it yet," Don called from the bedroom. Jess had the door opened and came face to face with Danny, Sheldon, and Sid. _"_You're not the pizza delivery boy," Jess said_

"_You're not Flack," Danny said shocked to see Angell standing in Flack's apartment wearing Flack's sweater._

"_Babe, who are you talking to?" Don said coming out of the bedroom_

_Jess moved aside and let the guys in "babe?" Hawkes said laughing_

"_Shut-up Hawkes," Jess said, "what are you morons doing here?"_

"_It's hockey season" Don said looking apologetic. It was tradition, for each game the guys would get together to watch, rotating location each week and Don had totally forgot this week was his turn._

_Jess closed her eyes and wished there was a great big hole that would suck her up, "right hockey season"_

"_Its his turn," Sid said_

"_Oh my goodness, Angell is the bimbo you've been seeing," Danny said_

"_A bimbo," Jess said_

_Don shook his head "I never said that," he said, "and I think the guys are going to watch the game at the bar"_

"_wow, so you two, really," Hawkes said_

_**End of flashback**_

"See Stella and I knew," Lindsay said

"No, you assumed," Flack said

"For a bit," Stella said "but then it became so obvious."

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Jess finished brushing her teeth and walked back into the bedroom, crawling into bed. Don wrapped his arms around her, "I guess this is my last night in this place," Don said, "you know I've lived here since I made detective seven years ago"

"Long time," Jess said. He nodded his head, she positioned herself so she was facing his eyes, "Not having second thoughts are you?"

"No," Don said, "I want to live with you more then anything"

Jess smiled "Good because I got rid of a pair of leopard print leather pants that I've had since 1994 for you," she said smirking

"Oh what a sacrifice," Don said laughing

"I thought so," Jess said closing her eyes

Don rolled his eyes "You're insane," he said

"And you love me," Jess said

"Totally and completely," Don said


	11. Chapter 11: Trip to Jersey

Chapter 11: Visit to Jersey

Jess yawned, she was exhausted after pulling a double, she got her keys out of her purse and opened the door to her place…well their place. Jess smiled at the idea that this was hers and Don's place now. She entered the apartment and sighed as she looked around the living room, Jess had forgotten that there were still boxes everywhere. Don had moved in on Saturday but nothing had gotten unpacked. Time everything got moved in, everyone was in no mood to unpack and then somehow an impromptu house warming party had broken out, then yesterday (Sunday), they had Lucy's christening, when that got over, Jess had to work and she had been there ever since. Jess dropped her things on the counter, "I'm not dealing with this tonight," she said out loud.

"Not dealing with what?" Don said walking out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He too had just worked a double and had gotten home fifteen minutes before her. "Jess, earth to Jess," He said walking over towards her, she had gotten distracted by his muscular chest shining from the beads of water still there.

"What?" Jess said coming back to reality

Don laughed at her "See something you like?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and pressing his body against hers; he leaned down and placed a light but passionate kiss on her lips.

Jess shrugged her shoulders and blushed "What did you say to me?" Jess said, "I didn't hear you"

"That's because you were on another planet," Don said teasing her, "I asked you, what are you not dealing with?"

"These boxes, I'm too beat," Jess said

"You just came off a 16 hour shift…go take that shower I know you want, I'll deal with all this," Don instructed

"You are a sweet, sweet man, Donald Flack Jr., you know that?" Jess said sweetly

"I've been told," Don said smiling and let her go, Jess smiled too as she headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Jess stepped out of the bathroom to the phone ringing, Don was around so she made no attempt to go get it, she walked into the bedroom, Don was sat on the bed taking shirts and pants out of one of the boxes and completely ignoring the phone sitting next to him.

She went for it but by then whoever was on the other end had hung up, "that ringing isn't in your head you know," Jess said, "Why didn't you pick up?"

"Because I know who it is," Don said, "Guess"

Jess sighed "My mother," she said

"Four times since you've been in the shower," Don said passing her the phone, "Call her"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess stretched in her seat and stared out the window of the car, it was just getting duskish and the sky was just radiating pinks and purples, she was just letting her mind wander as she watched the scenery go past. "So do your parents know we're living together?" Don asked bringing her back to reality.

"My parents do, my brothers don't….why?" She asked

"Because you're catholic," Don replied

"So are you Irish boy," Jess said laughing

"I know that goofball," Don said looking slightly nervous, "You're close with your family…I don't want them to disapprove."

Jess smiled and shook her head, "Its not my parents you have to worry about disapproving…its my grandfather"

"Thanks Jess, that was helpful," he said

"Why are you so nervous about going to my parents' house? You've met them before," She asked

"It was different last time," Don said

"Yeah, I was unconscious," Jess said sarcastically

"Don't make jokes like that, Jessica," he said

"I'm sorry…look my parents like you…nothing to worry about," Jess said

"I know, but your grandfather will be there tonight," Don said

"My grandfather will love you," Jess said

"Yeah, how do you know?" Don asked

"Because I love you," Jess said smiling, "Make a left here on Trenton. We're the last house on the street"

Don pulled the car into the driveway of Jess' childhood home. "So this is where you grew up…huh?" Don asked. He looked up at the house and could easily imagine raising five kids here, the house was an older style and had the typical box shape for the city, it was at least two and half stories high, the outside had red brick with white trim.

"Yep this is it," Jess said as they got out of the car and headed up the walkway, "Are you still nervous?' she asked as she knocked on the door.

"No, I'm good now," Don said

"And people say I'm a bad lair," Jess said smiling, the front door opened; on the other side was a young girl about fourteen, she had all the classic signs to tell Don she was an Angell. "Bella, I love the purple in your hair," Jess said as the young girl moved aside to let them in the house.

"I know it rocks right, please tell dad, pops, and gramps that," Isabella said

"I'll do my best," Jess said "Bells, this is my friend Don, Don this is my brother Christopher's daughter, Isabella"

"Bella or Bells," she corrected shaking Don's hand, "And he's you're boy-friend," Bella said in a childish voice as she skipped on to the living room. "Auntie Jess and her boyfriend are here," Jess could hear her calling from down the hall

"Cute kid," Don said sarcastically

Jess smiled as she placed their coats in the porch closet "I wouldn't joke, its her opinion that counts, if Bells don't like you, you're gone," she said laughing

"You are enjoying me squirm a little too much," Don said

"Yes I am," Jess replied walking ahead into the main part of the house with Don following her.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"So how exactly did you convince mom to travel around the country in that thing?" Jess asked, they were standing in the back yard where her father was showing her the RV he had bought a few months back.

"Your mother is more outdoorsy then you give her credit for," Cliff said; Jess eyed him. "Okay, I promised her she could take in the many spas on route"

Jess laughed "I just have to convince her that it is ok to leave for the summer," Cliff stated

"She doesn't want to go because of me," Jess said, "Dad, I'm fine""I know Sprite," Cliff replied using her childhood nickname

"I'll go convince her I'm fine," Jess stated

"Jess," Cliff said

"Yea?" Jess asked

"Convince me too," he said

Jess walked over and gave her dad a reassuring hug "Daddy, look at me…I swear to you

I'm fine. The doctor has given me a clean bill of health, I'm back to work, and I've done my first double and everything," Jess said "You and mom deserve to go on this trip, this is your time. Though five weeks in that thing doesn't sound like a vacation to me"

"I love you baby girl," Cliff said, "Promise me you'll be careful"

"Promise…love you too dad," Jess said smiling

"Come on lets go back inside," Cliff said, "See if your brothers and gramps has Don scared yet."

"Not funny," Jess replied.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the living room to find her grandfather and two brothers, Christopher and Ryan, her two nephews Lukas and Jordan, and Don watching a hockey game. But what made her smiled was that her nieces, Addison and Alexa had settled themselves on the couch next to Don and they had snuggled right up to him. Alexa's eyes were drooping and she was using Don as a pillow.

"They're in love," Jillian said walking in behind Jess

"I can see," Jess said, "I guess I have competition"

"Sprite, come here and talk to your grandfather," Charles Angell said

Jess blushed; Don looked over at her "Sprite??" He asked

"It is her childhood nickname," Ryan explained

"Like the drink?" he asked

"No like the fairy," Jess replied walking over to her grandfather, "What's up gramps" she said ignoring Don's confused look.

"I hear you're living with this young man," Charles said

"Yes gramps," Jess said, "Have you been nice?"

"So missy, want to explain why there is no ring on your finger?" Charles said ignoring her question

"GRAMPS," Jess said Don looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Relax Sprite," Charles stated, "I'm just teasing"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess pulled her hair into a pony tail and changed out of her clothes and into her blue silky nightie. She crawled into bed and waited for Don to join her. He finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the bedroom; he got into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"So it wasn't too bad," Jess said

"Nah, it was fun," Don said smiling at her

"You want to know the meaning behind the nickname, don't you?" Jess asked

"I'm dying to know," Don said

_**Flashback**_

_A four year old Jess sat in the backyard watching closely a stump of a tree. It was the gateway to the fairy world she was sure. It looked just like the picture from the book. So no matter how many times her dad told her that fairies didn't live in the city, she just knew that the sprite fairies would appear from that stump any after three days of watching the stump, her father took her outside the city camping. That night the field had lit up with fire flies._

"_See Jessie, this is where the fairies live," Her father told her_

_**End of flashback**_

"Since then my dad called me sprite and it stuck," Jess said

Don smiled "so sweet," he replied

"Yeah I guess," Jess said, "tell anyone and I'll hurt you"

"Ok, I promise," Don said, "Alright, now I've met your family, I think its time you meet mine"


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

Jess' sneakers hit the hard pavement; the sun was just starting to warm the sky as she took long strides down the trail with the new Taylor Swift blasting in her ears. Jess smiled proud of herself, she had almost completed the 6.03 miles around the outer loop of the park. The last time she did this trail was back on that faithful day in May, three months later and she was completely back to her old self. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the relaxing feeling flowing through her body which was the reason she had decided to run the trail today. Since she was a little girl, she loved to run, it started out as a way to beat her brothers, they might have been bigger and stronger but she was always faster but it gradually became something more, the calming feeling she got from running, she couldn't explain. So this morning when she woke up with the butterflies in her stomach, she knew she had to run this trail. And the run had done its job; the butterflies that had inhabited her had been replaced by the adrenaline that calmed her nerves.

Jess made her way into their apartment with the butterflies making a reappearance. The apartment was still and quiet; she walked into the bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of her. Don was lid on his back, one arm hanging over the bed while the other had her pillow pulled tightly to his chest and he was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, an evil grin came across her face and Jess couldn't resist, tiptoeing over to the bed and leaping onto a sleeping Flack.

"Arg!" She thought she heard a low growl escape from his lips but his eyes didn't open. Jess smiled again and moved to position herself so that she was now straddling him, she pulled the pillow from his arm so she could see his face then leaned down and started at his jar line with light kisses, she moved down until her lips met his for a sweet kiss. Jess expected his eyes to come open but nothing, she pondered for a second over what she could do next, when suddenly she was on her back and Don was resting atop of her, his strong hands pinning hers to her sides. He had caught her by surprise. "Morning," Don said with his face so close to hers, it made her ache.

"Morning," Jess said giggling, this wasn't how it was suppose to work, she was suppose to be teasing him, not the other way around.

"Did you go running?" He asked

Jess nodded "I ran the outer loop," she said

"Cool," He said impressed, he knew Jess was a skilled runner, whenever they ran together he always struggled to keep up. But since the shooting she hadn't ran much, when she did it was always a shorter route. It made him smile that Jess was herself again.

"Now let me up," Jess ordered.

Don smirked, "Give me one good reason"

"How about I just ran 6.03 miles and I'm sweaty and gross?" Jess stated

"Nah," Don replied leaning down and kissing her, he moved his lips to her neck and made his way to nibble her ear. He could feel her squirming below him and she was trying to wiggle her wrist out of his hold but he held on tight. She moaned he was enjoying this.

"Still nervous about tonight?" He asked

"No,," Jess lied

Don grinned "liar," he said as he lifted her wrists and held them with one hand and his free hand found its way to her sides where he knew she was fairly ticklish. He gently dug his fingers into her side and she started to giggle and squirm "Don, no fair," she said between giggle fits.

"Admit it," Don said, "Admit you are nervous about going to Queens to meet my family" he said as his fingers dug into her sides again.

"Ne...haha..ver," She said between fits of laugher, she tried in vain to free her hands but Don was stronger then her. His tickle attack didn't stop, he continued until Jess said, "Okay, okay, I'm nervous," she laughed

Don let her go "see that wasn't that difficult," he said smiling

"Funny, I admitted under distress," she said smacking him lightly in the chest, "now if you don't let me up we're going to be late for work"

He looked ahead to the clock which read 8:00, she was right if they continued they would be late. Don rolled over, letting Jess get up. She crawled off the bed and grabbed some work clothes from around the room, she walked out the door but poked her head back around "Pourquoi faire ne vous me participez pas la douche?" she said with a seductive grin on her face.

Don couldn't speak a word of French nor did he understand it but Jess had said those words enough that he knew exactly what she meant, he quickly got up from where he lay and followed her into the shower.

* * *

Jess looked herself over in the mirror, her hair was pulled part way back but the part that had been left down had wavy curls that flowed down her back, also, the white/turquoise/black sundress she decided to wear shaped her body nicely. It had a v-back design and fell just above the knees, it also had a cummerbund style at the waist. Jess was content with how she looked but her eyes were looking at one specific part of her body, her fingers lightly trace the mark on her left shoulder that the bullet had left behind.

"You're beautiful," Don said, walking into the room and wrapping his arms around her. "It's just a scar," he whispered

Jess smiled and turned in his arms so she was now facing him "I know," she replied "It doesn't bother me, makes me look tough," she said bending her two arms to show her muscles.

Don smiled "You are tough, you are also amazing," he said making Jess blushed, "Are you ready? I need to make a stop on the way"

"Yep," Jess replied grabbing her purse and heading out the bedroom, "Where do you need to stop?"

"Flower shop," He said, "I always bring my mom flowers when I visit"

"How sweet," Jess said as they left the apartment.

* * *

Don pulled the car into a park or that's what it looked like to Jess. She looked over at Don with a confused look "where are we?" she asked

"Come on," Don said as he opened the door to the car and got out. They walked up the path quietly until Jess noticed the gravestones "Don?" she asked

"Wait, we're almost there," Don said taking her hand, they walked along the path for a few more minutes until Don came to a stop in front of a grave. Jess looked at the white Marble gravestone, it read "At rest Katherine Lynn O'Neil-Flack, August 19th, 1950- November 1st, 1986. Daughter, Sister, Wife, and Mother. Loved by all who knew her."

Don bent down and placed the purple lilies on the grave, Jess still looked confused "Jess, this is my mother Katherine," He said standing up, "She died when I was ten in a car accident," Flack knew Jess was confused he had never told her that he lost his mother, he never told anyone. He knew O'Bryan knew because he knew his family and he always suspected that Mac knew though he never said anything. It wasn't something Don talked about. "The woman who calls every now and then to check in on me is my dad's wife Jeanie, he remarried when I was eighteen," Don explained knowing that would be her next question.

Jess smiled "Hello, Mrs. Flack, I'm Jess," she said, "and it is very nice to met you"

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who don't speak French, the English translation to what Jess said to Don is….Why don't you join me in the shower. I don't think it says on the show that Don's mother is dead but for some reason I just have a feeling she is. We'll meet Donald Sr. and the rest of the Flack's (including Sam) in the next chapter. _


	13. Chapter 13: The Flacks

Chapter 13:

The Flacks

Don and Jess stayed at the cemetery for about twenty minutes, Don telling his mother about work and his life. They quietly walked back to the car hand in hand, "So are you mad at me?" Don asked once they were back inside the car.

"Mad at you," Jess repeated, "Don, why the heck would I be mad?"

"I should have told you about my mom sooner," He replied

Jess reached over and took his hand in hers as a comforting gesture "You told me when you were ready. I'm honored and touched that you brought me here," Jess reassured him

Don smiled and Jess released his hand so he could drive. He put the car in reverse, neither spoke as he pulled out of the cemetery, no words were necessary.

Ten minutes later, Don was pulling the sliver sedan into the driveway of a two story house. Jess looked out the car window at the home, it was lovely. The house had a peaked roof and a over hang over the front of the house, it had grey siding with white trim around. There was a small lawn and a rose bush over by the fence. "Are you planning on getting out of the car or just going to sit there staring?" Don asked with a goofy smirk on his face as he leaned against the opened passenger door.

"Remember this morning when I said I wasn't nervous," Jess said sliding out of the car, "I lied," she said taking a deep breath

He took her hand and led her up the driveway "Don't worry, my old man will love you," he said knocking on the door, "just be yourself and ignore my moronic brothers"Jess laughed and smiled, relaxing a little bit. The front door opened to reveal no other then Samantha Flack. Jess took a deep breath no longer feeling calm, Don hadn't prepared her for Sam. It wasn't that Jess didn't want to formally meet her, the opposite actually. Jess was nervous enough and she assumed when she met Sam it would be on the awkward side. The look in Sam's eyes, told Jess she recognized her as the cop who nearly hooked her up on a drunk and disorderly months ago, 'this is certainly going to be interesting,' Jess thought.

Don felt Jess' grip tighten in his hand "Sam, I didn't expect to see you here," he said as he walked into the house pulling Jess along with him. It was quite a shock for him to see Sam standing there, last time he checked his dad and Sam were right in the middle of one of their famous fights, both showing their stubborn sides and refusing to talk to each other.

"I hear from Amie that our Donnie is bringing a girl home, I'm going to be here," Sam said smiling.

"Remind me to thank her," Don said sarcastically

Sam reached out her hand to Jess "I'm Sam," She said introducing herself

"Jess," Jess replied shaking her hand.

"Come on everyone is in the backyard, dad is doing a barbeque," Sam said

"Oh no," Don said as they made their way through the house to the patio door.

"Dad thinks he is this great cook," Sam said shaking her head, "He's not"

"Hopefully, Jeanie will take over," Don replied

"Or you will leave hungry," Sam warned

Jess smiled "Did I hear voices?" A man in his 60's said sliding open the patio door. The moment Jess saw him she knew it had to be Don's father, even if it wasn't the logical conclusion she would have been able to pick him out of a line up. His facial features resemble Don so much, he had a little more stress lines that life had provided him. His once black hair now grey but those blue eyes had the same sparkle as Don's, time hadn't affected those.

"Hearing voices dad, sign of old age," Sam said laughing

Donald just gave his daughter a stern look, a look that was vaguely familiar to Jess. She

had received that same look a hundred times herself from her own dad.

"You heard us dad," Don said

"Donnie my boy," He said, "and you must be Jessica, Donnie has told us so much about you" he replied

Jess blushed and shook Don Sr.'s hand "nice to meet you," she said

* * *

Jess smiled as she looked over to where Don was pushing his four year old twin nieces, Lacie and Leah on the swing set. Jess was settled comfortably on the picnic table chatting with Sam and their sister-in-laws Nicole and Amie. It was easy and comfortable, she had fit right in with the Flack clan.

"Okay foods done," Donald announced

Don leaned in and whispered into Leah's ear, the little girl's face brighten and her smile widen with dimples that stretched all the way to her eyes. She slide off the swing

"Granda, did Nanny Jeanie cook it, She's the better cook"

"Very funny," Donald replied, "did Uncle Donnie put you up to that?"

The little girl crinkled her nose and thought for a second before saying "yep," before looking over and her uncle and skipping off to play with her two and half year old cousin Mason.

Everyone settled around the table, enjoying good food and great conversation. "An Angell from Jersey…any relation to Sergeant Angell?" Donald asked

"Cliff…Yep that would be my dad," She replied

"Good man, your dad, I've worked with him on the…," Donald said

"The Shadow killer case," Jess stated, "it was a Jersey and Queens conjoined case, my dad used to tell me horror stories in attempts to scare me out of being a cop; it actually had the opposite affect"

Donald smiled as he and Jess got into a deep discussion about the case

* * *

They had finished their dinner and the guys were outside tossing the football. Jeanie and Nicole were trying to get the kids to calm down and Amie was feeding her three month old Rory so Jess and Sam volunteered to do the dishes "I'm so getting Dad a dishwasher for Christmas," Sam said, "though he always said he didn't need one, us kids were his dishwasher"

Jess smiled "I think it's a dad thing…mine said the same thing," she put a plate in the top cupboard and she sighed and turned to face Jess, "I wanted to say I'm sorry to you for you know, the beer bottle thing," She said

"Sam, you don't owe me any apologizes," Jess said

"No, no I owe you that," Sam said, "I wasn't myself that night and I don't know what Donnie has told you about me but"

"He told me; you're a wonderful person and that he loves you," Jess said

Sam smiled "I'm doing good now, I have a new job as a waitress at the Olive Garden

over in time square…he needs to know I'm OK," Sam said, "you could tell him"

"I could," Jess said, "But it would mean more coming from you"

* * *

Donald stood on the patio with his eldest son, he had called him aside for a drink of brandy, he leaned over the side and watched his family play in the backyard.

"Dad, if you pulled me aside to discuss Sam," Don said taking a swig of the amber liquid from his glass, "I haven't been keeping tabs on her, I'm letting her live her life"

"I didn't pull you away to discuss Sam," Donald replied, "I pulled you aside to give you this" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and handed it to Don.

"What are you proposing?' Don said sarcastically

"Just open it," his father ordered

Don obeyed opening the box, inside was a ring he recognized as his mother's engagement ring, It had an oval trillion style, in the center was a 1ct diamond which was bordered by two matching trillion shape diamonds and pave set diamonds flowed down the band.

Don's eyes widen "Dad, No, Jess and I aren't there," Don said, "You should just have gave it to Patrick when he asked you for it"

Donald shook his head "Your mother wanted you to have it," he said, "just take it Donnie, keep it until you're ready."

Don looked skeptical, he loved Jess but MARRIAGE scared the crap out of him "I've been blessed Donnie, I've had the love of two incredible women…your mother loved me with every fiber of her soul and I her for sixteen amazing years and she gave me the greatest gift, you four kids, she was my one and Jess is that one for you,"

Don looked out at Jess who had Mason in her arms and was running away from Patrick and Curtis who were trying to spray the girls and kids with the water guns. Her laugh floated up and he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: Confesstions

**Chapter 14: ****Confessions**

Jess' hair blew around her face as she stood in the back alley of the Club Hush over her DB. It was a blustery sunless day and it was cooler then usual for September. Jess tucked her hair around her ears and pulled her spring jacket tighter around herself in hopes to warm up.

"Angell, what do we got?" Danny asked as he approached the crime scene.

"Young female," Jess said, "No purse or wallet and no ID"

"God, she's young," Danny said

"If I had to estimate I say 15, 16," Jess said,, "I'll start interviewing the employees"

"Okay," Danny said as he started to process the scene.

* * *

Jess flicked through the missing person database, hoping to get an ID on her victim. She hadn't gotten a whole lot of information from the clubs' employees. She rubbed her brow; she already knew this case was going to get to her. The victim reminded her so much of her niece, Isabella, it was creepy.

She scrolled down until she came to a young girl who matched her victim, Madeline Robinson age 15 reported missing 9 days ago by her grandmother. She picked up the phone to call Danny but her attention was broken when she saw Don, Danny, Stella and Mac being marched into O'Bryan's office with the moron she recognized as Lt. John Malley from IA. By the looks on their faces as they walked past she knew something was wrong.

"Jess, I got to talk to you," Lindsay said walking into the precinct and over to her desk.

"What the hell is going on?" Jess asked

"Not here," Lindsay said "Come on," Jess grabbed her jacket and followed Lindsay outside and into her car.

"Again what the hell is going on?" Jess asked

"IA is on a man hunt," Lindsay replied, "They decided to open an investigation into the police shooting of Carl Miller, Vic Denton, Blaine Spezak and Simon Cade."

"Who?" Jess asked

Lindsay sighed "they were involved in the kidnapping of Connor Dunbrook and the shooting," she said letting her sentence hang

"The shooting of me," Jess said. She had never inquired further about the men that shot her; she didn't need nor want to know anything about them,

Lindsay nodded "but that happened four months ago, why is IA just looking into it now?" Jess asked

"I told you they are on a man hunt," Lindsay said, "Apparently, there is new evidence. Sufficient enough to open an investigation"

Jess rolled her eyes "This is insane, I don't believe it," she said

"It is just because Malley wanted O'Bryan's job so he goes after his people every chance he gets," Lindsay stated, "The shooting was clean; I hope…I never asked Danny about what happened"

Jess sighed "I asked Don in the hospital and he, Mac and Danny said they were killed resisting arrest and I believe them but if IA is on a man hunt it is going to get ugly," Jess said.

Lindsay nodded her head in agreement "I need to do something or I'm going to go nuts…Sheldon and I took over the Club Hush case," she said

"Oh yea, I got an ID and a grandmother whose been worrying and wondering about her granddaughter for nine days, she needs to know that Madeline isn't coming home," Jess said, "Want to come with me? I'm not in the mood to make the notification by myself"

"Sure" Lindsay said

* * *

Jess walked back into the precinct annoyed as hell with the grandmother's face still haunting her. She had dropped Lindsay back off at the lab to run a lead while she was going to follow a hutch. Jess was on her way over to her desk when she noticed Don sat at his desk. She made her way over to him "Hey, did I see you with that dipstick from IA earlier?" She asked leaning against his desk

Don glanced up at her with a serious expression on his face, she was used to seeing him look serious but this was a different kind of look, "Yeah, you did," he said

"That's it, that's all you're going to tell me?" Jess asked

"Yes that's it…don't you have a case to work on?" He replied

"I do but it can wait," Jess said, "Lindsay told me what she knew, Don come on…I need to know everything is alright"

"Angell, go back to work," Don said aggravated

"Fine, Ffllaacckk!!" Jess said stressing his name "whatever," She said storming off.

* * *

Lindsay and Jess pushed their way through club Hush, the music was cranking and the dance floor was pack. "I guess murder is good for business," Lindsay said as they made their way over to the bar.

"Sid said Madeline's alcohol content was 0.28, she was probably barely conscious," Jess said

"You know the sexual assault kit came back positive," Lindsay said

"Yeah, Hawkes mentioned it," Jess said as they finally got to the bar. They waited and waited for the bartender to come over to them "Linds, did Danny say anything about IA?" she asked, Jess was really worried about what had happened in O'Bryan's office.

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything," Lindsay said looking disappointed, "but Stella did…apparently Mac and Stella have already been cleared for any wrongful deaths but IA is opening an inquiry in regards to Flack's actions at the warehouse"

"And Danny?' Jess asked

"I think he is in the process of being clear, but IA is going hard on Flack for Simon's death," Lindsay replied

"Okay enough of being patient," Jess said "DUDE!!" she screamed over the music at the bartender and raised her badge again, "NOW!"

* * *

Jess walked into their apartment two hours later with a thumping headache and exhausted and no closer to finding Madeline's killer then she had been that morning. However, if she didn't come home now and get some sleep she would crash and burn.

Jess threw her things on the counter, she started to head towards the bedroom until the balcony light caught her attention. She made a U-turn and proceeded to the balcony. Don sat on the plastic chair and took another swallow of his beer; he looked up when he heard the door open to reveal Jess. She leaned against the doorframe, he noticed her worn out expression and the look of frustration on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes looked almost black tonight as they were filled with angry and annoyance "It is raining," Jess said, "you are going to get wet"

"Well maybe I want to get wet," Don grumbled

"Ugh!" Jess said annoyed, "Okay, you want to be in this mood fine…I'm not in the mood to fight," Jess stated, "I have a headache, I'm exhausted and I have a raped and murdered 15 year old who some how had enough alcohol in her system to knock an alcoholic out. And for all I know the man in the moon could have killed her. If you want to talk about what happen today, I'll listen…otherwise I'm going to bed."

Don put the beer down next to him and reached out his hand for hers, she reluctantly took it and he dragged her over to his lap. "IA has opened an inquiry looking into a shooting I was involved in," He explained.

"Simon Cade," Jess said leaning her head against his, "He's the guy who shot me,"Don nodded "It will work out Don," Jess said confidently, "You will be cleared, you did nothing wrong, he was killed resisting arrest"

"Not exactly," Don said

"What do you mean?" Jess said

"You were lying in a hospital bed, hurt and unconscious. And this guy is shooting at me, I chased him down to the boiler room, and when I get down there he is on the ground. I see that his shoulder is bandaged from a gun shot wound; where you hit him, I see the desert eagle sitting just out of his reach and I knew that he was the guy, the guy who put two bullets in you and I lost control," Don said, "Jess, there was no threat when I shot him"

Jess took his face in her hands and kiss him, "I was lying in a hospital bed, hurt and unconscious, if the situation had been reverse, I would have done the same thing," Jess said

"IA is going to burry me," Don said, "and I'm guilty"

"Listen to me, Cade, died resisting arrest," Jess said, "You just said it was just you and him in that room, no way IA can prove anything different"

"Danny knows," Don said

"He'll never rat you out and I'll never rat you out," Jess said, "You will come out on the other side of this alright, Malley is being a dick"

Don smiled weakly at her "I hope you are right," He replied, "I love you"

"I love you too," Jess said, "Everything will work out, it just _has_ too"


	15. Chapter 15: Waiting

**Chapter 15: ****Waiting**

Jess had never been good at waiting, patience was something that had not been integrated into her personality. That had been proven over and over again during the course of her life. Like the time when she was four and had a complete meltdown because the trip to Coney Island had been postponed or like when she was ten and her mother was late picking her up from Soccer practice so she had left to walk in the pouring rain and ended up getting pneumonia or like when she was seventeen and her Granny Marie Rousseau lay in the hospital slipping away from this world, Jess couldn't rest then so she ran. Sitting and waiting was just something she wasn't wired to do. Consequently, sitting outside of the conference room where Flack was inside giving IA a deposition and waiting was torture. Jess looked up at the huge clock on the wall, 10:38 an entire minute had passed since the last time she looked.

"Angell, if you keep looking at the time, you will drive yourself insane," O'Bryan warned

"I can't help it…what is taking them so long, its been over an hour," Jess said getting up from the chair she had been sat on and started to pace up and down the hall.

"You need to calm down," Mac said

"I am calm," Jess sputtered back

"There are several words I would use to describe you right now…and none of them are calm," O'Bryan stated

Jess took one of her stray hairs around her finger and started to twirl it, a nervous habit. She was about to respond when her cell began to ring. Jess didn't want to answer it, she just wanted to shut the outside world out and ignore it. And she would have if the ID didn't tell her it was Lindsay.

"Angell," She said into the phone.

"Any news?" Lindsay asked

"No, Don is still giving his deposition," Jess replied

"Look Jess, We just found another young girl outside of Club Hush, I know you aren't working today but I wanted to give you the opportunity to take it if you wanted it….If you want to stay there, I'll get Martin to take it," Lindsay rambled

Jess thought for a second, she had came down today to be supportive, Don hadn't really wanted her to, he had told her there was no need for her to take the day off for his deposition but she had insisted on being there for him…but now she wasn't so sure if waiting was really being there, and this was her case and she honestly couldn't sit and wait any longer "No, I'll be there in fifteen," Jess said

"You sure?" Lindsay asked

"Yep," Jess said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Jess felt the déjà vu as she approached the scene. A young girl lying in the back ally of Club Hush was all too familiar to her. The similarities between this new victim and her last, Madeline Robison, was eerie and without even investigating, Jess knew it was the same guy, "No ID," Lindsay told Jess, "And she was stabbed just like Madeline"

"Great," Jess replied "I'll interview the employees again…let's hope they are as helpful as they were last time," she said sarcastically

"Good luck with that," Lindsay called out as Jess headed towards the club.

It didn't take Jess long to realize the employees of club Hush including the manger and owner had all gone deaf and blind during the estimated time of the murder. She wandered back into the precinct annoyed and aggravated. Jess plopped down into her chair, pulled out her cell and hit speed dial 1, it went straight to voice mail again. "Okay, I'm aware that this is like my tenth message and I'm obsessing but I'm worried. It's after 1, I can't believe you're still with IA but you must be…call me the moment you get out of the deposition…love you," Jess said into the phone before clicking it shut. She let out a sigh of frustration as she started to go though missing persons once again looking for an ID on her victim.

* * *

Jess walked into the layout room where Lindsay and Hawkes were mulling over the evidence from Madeline's case and the new evidence they had collected today, "Got anything?" Jess asked

Lindsay and Sheldon shook their heads no, "I got an ID," Jess said holding up the file she had in her hand, "Cadence Morgan, age thirteen…she was reported missing a week ago by her sister."

"Sid is doing the post now," Lindsay said, "we'll have more to go on afterwards"

"Have you heard from Flack?" Sheldon asked

Jess shook her head no "I've left umpteen messages for him, he hasn't call me back…I'm assuming he's still with IA," she replied, "I can't get Mac or O'Bryan on their cells either"

"It will be fine," Lindsay said trying to be reassuring

Jess nodded her head, "I'm going to go make the notification and on the way back I'm going to check in on Don," Jess said

"Want some company?" Lindsay asked

"Sure," Jess said

* * *

Jess and Lindsay made there way back to the lab after making the notification and stopping at the courthouse to check on Don. However, when they got there he was already gone, the deposition was done and Jess cell still hadn't rung, she was now just an inch of panic. Jess left another dozen messages on his phone but still nothing. "You Ok?" Lindsay asked

"I'm fine," Jess stated, "I can't guarantee Don will be though"

Lindsay grinned, "Come on let's go see what Sid got"

"Right behind you," Jess said they started to walk towards autopsy but as they passed the break room Jess caught a glimpse of Don standing there smiling and chatting with Mac, O'Bryan, and others from the lab. She turned and went in, "Hey Jess," Don said Jess looked at him stunned not sure what to say "Got something to ask me or cat got your tongue," Don said laughing

Jess screwed up her face "Well…how did it go?" she asked though she knew it had to have went well or Don wouldn't be laughing or smiling or making lame jokes.

"IA has decided not to press any charges…insufficient evidence to proceed any further," Don said

"Good for you," Jess said annoyed, it irked her that he didn't even think to call her when he got the news that he was cleared, "I'm going to solve a murder," she said spinning on her eels to leave.

"Jess, check your phone," Don said smiling

She walked just outside the break room and flipped open her phone, when she did she realized that her phone was turned off, Jess sighed she must have accidentally switched it off, she felt so stupid she turned to go back and came face to face with Don, "Check your voice mail" he told her.

She went into her voice mail and giggled "Okay I do not have OCD," she said after listening, "But I am glad you were cleared" she replied

"Me too," Don said, "Want some company as you check out club Hush?"

"You aren't working today," Jess pointed out

Don grinned, "Neither are you."


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning

**Chapter 16: The Beginning**

Jess sat in the gallery of the courtroom, the jury had returned with a verdict for Grayson Williams, the bartender from club Hush and also, the man who Jess knew had killed Madeline Robinson and Cadence Morgan. The jury foreman stood up and Jess held her breath like she did every time a verdict was about to be delivered.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Judge Brown asked

"We have your honor," the foreman replied

"What is your verdict?" Judge Brown asked

The foreman opened the piece of paper and read, "In the case of the state of NY vs. Grayson Williams, on count 1 of first degree murder of Madeline Robison we the jury find the defended guilty. On count 2 of first degree murder of Cadence Morgan, we the jury find the defended guilty. On count 3 of sexual assault of a minor in the first degree, we the jury find the defended guilty. On count 4 of sexual assault of a minor in the second degree we find the defended guilty."

The judge thanked the jury for their services and remanded Grayson into custody until the sentencing hearing. Jess let out a sigh of relief, the asshole had been found guilty on all charges. She turned her head to smile at the victims' family, she could see the relief in their eyes, it made Jess feel better now justice had been served.

The court room started to empty and Jess distantly heard Williams screaming, "that bitch cop will pay for this"

"Threatening a cop in front of all these people including more cops…not that bright," Danny said, as he and Jess got up and maneuvered their way out of the court house and into the cool brisk December air. "Are you going to Tilley's for the Christmas party?" Danny asked

"Yeah I told Lindsay and Stella I would meet them there," Jess said, it was tradition for the members of the NYPD and the fellow CSIs to go to Tilley's on the 23rd for some good food and some Christmas spirit. Jess' eyes wandered across the street to stare at Tilley's, she hadn't been to the diner in seven months. She had tried to go back in July, only problem was she got to about where she was standing now and started to hyperventilate and took sharp pains in her chest, a slight panic attack. Jess had assumed she tried going back to fast…she had attempted three more times since making it almost to the door before the panic attack started but never made it inside. She had kept this little bit of information to herself.

"Don not coming?" Danny asked surprised that Flack would miss the Christmas party especially since Jess was going.

"He's working until 8 then he said that he got some sort of surprise for me," Jess replied as they crossed the street. Jess started to feel her breathing come in short spurts.

"Ha-ha…you hate surprises," Danny said

"I know," Jess said, "Flack didn't mention anything to you about this surprise," They got to the door and Danny reached for the door knock, Jess felt her entire body start to shake and the sharp pains in her chest. All of sudden, she couldn't catch her breath.

"Do you really think he would tell me anything he wanted to…" Danny started to say but he caught the look on Jess' face, "OMG Jess are you alright?"

She shook her head no and walked away from the diner and around the corner, she leaned against the wall of a building putting her head between her legs trying to slow down her breathing. Danny's and Stella's face appeared in front of her, "Jess, talk to me what's the matter?" Stella asked

Jess waited a moment to get her breathing back to normal before she answered "Panic attack," she replied

"You can't go in there…Can you?" She asked in a gently tone

Jess shook her head no again, Stella pulled her friend into a hug "It's fine," Stella said

Jess didn't think it was fine she hated the fact that fear still existed in her "I will go back in there," she said, "just not tonight," Jess felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket she pulled it out and read the txt message from Don_…"leaving the station now I'll swing by and pick you up for the surprise," _"Don's coming to pick me up there now…Stell you wouldn't happen to know what this surprise is?" Jess asked

Stella just smiled and replied simply, "Sworn to secrecy"

* * *

Jess sat on a bench tying the laces to the ice skates Don insisted that she put on "Are you going to tell me why you have the sudden need to go skating?" she asked

"Because it is fun," Don replied as he tied his own skates

"Me falling on my butt…is not fun," Jess said

"It is funny though," He said smiling "I won't let you fall," he whispered.

Don took her hand and they skated around the ice. Jess hated to admit it but after the fourth time around she was really starting to enjoy herself. It was so beautiful here, all the Christmas lights in the trees shining brightly and reflecting off the dark sky. The air was cool and crisp, snow weather her dad always said. She looked up and a few white fluffy flakes started to fall from the sky. Jess stuck her tongue out to catch them. Don laughed and spun her around nearly causing her to fall, he caught her and pulled her into his chest and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on," Don said when he came up for oxygen.

"What we're leaving?" Jess asked as Don started to pulled them back over to the bench where their boots were.

"I thought you didn't like skating?" Don asked mockingly

"I haven't fallen once and I'm having fun," Jess pouted

"You are beautiful," Don said holding her hand tightly and going back to the bench. They sat down and Jess bent her head down and started to take off her skates "is skating my surprise?" She asked looking up and facing Don who now had a red velvet box in his hand.

Jess could feel her heart beat pounding so fast in her chest she was sure all the people on the ice could hear it and her breaths were coming heavy again, "Do you want one of your Christmas presents early?"

Jess nodded her head, she was pretty sure her brain would fail her to form words at the moment. Don slide from the bench and got down on one knee "Jess, you are so beautiful, both inside and out. You are my partner, my best friend and my equal and I love you with every fiber of my soul, with every bit of my being. And if you say yes today, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. Jessica Marie Angell make me the happiest man in the galaxy…will you marry me?" Don said opening the box to revel his mother's ring.

Jess felt the tears in her eyes starting to form as she found her voice again "Yes Don…yes," she said jumping from her spot and into Don's arms, she forgot she was still wearing her skates and she managed to knock him over and she ended up on the ice on her butt but smiling.

Don laughed as he pulled her up into his arms and kiss her on the forehead. He took her left hand and gently pushed the ring onto her finger. "Mon coeur est le vôtre. Je t'aime," Jess said as she raise her hand to look at the ring, "it is beautiful Don"

"It was my mother's," He said, "I love you too"

* * *

Jess and Don walked hand in hand down the street near Tilley's diner. The little diner's lights were still blazing meaning the party was still in full mode. Jess stopped just outside it "we should go in," she said

Don was shocked Jess hadn't been back in Tilley's since May. He himself had only been able to go back in the last month, "but you have a panic attack every time you go near the door," Don said.

"You knew about that?" Jess asked "Never mind…its just our friends…well really our extended family is in there and we have good news and I really want to share it with them…I can handle it"

Don nodded "I think it's a really good idea," he replied kissing the top of her head

"Just don't let me go," Jess replied as they walked up to the door. Again Jess felt the tighten in her chest and her breaths speeding up, she slowed her pace, Don looked at her

"give me a second," she said

Jess closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing, she finally got it back under control though the sharp pains in her chest were still there. Don took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked into the diner.

* * *

Don come back over to the booth they were sat in with two pieces of homemade blueberry pie. "I thought you were going to tell them," Don said putting a plate in front of Jess.

"Waiting for them to notice," Jess said, "they are detectives after all"

"We've been here for an hour," Don stated

"I know…scares me a little," Jess said smirking

"Stella knows," Don said

"I know that's why she keeps looking at me funny," Jess replied

"What are you two talking about?" Hawkes asked

Despite the fact, Jess is right handed. She picked up the fork with her left, the colorful Christmas lights reflecting off the ring caught Lindsay's attention "OMG what are you wearing?" She asked grabbing Jess' hand and pulling it towards her

"Ouch, there is an arm attached to that finger," Jess said

The small gang celebrated the engagement of the couple late into the night. There were a lot of congratulations, lots of hugs for Jess and slaps on the back for Don from the guys. The girls pried for every detail of the proposal while the guys and Don did shots that Ben Tilley the owner had so kindly provided once he had closed the diner to the pubic. Don stood behind Jess as she sat on a stool near the counter, his arms wrapped tightly around her, surrounding them were their family as they did another shot to celebrate the beginning of the rest of their lives.


	17. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue: ****Happily Ever After**

Jess stared at the calendar, May 14th. She hated today, she couldn't help it. No matter how many years had passed, May 14th was still an unhappy reminder of what could have been…to both of them. The first time it rolled around, Don had taken her to cape cod, in hopes they could block out the horrific memories that plagued that day and make some good ones. But it was no use…May 14th would always be the day she almost die and nothing would make the day a happy one. So when it rolled around for the second time, they both thrown themselves into work in order to try and forget what this day meant, that worked better but not completely. However, this year was a bit different, she couldn't work and Don had insisted on spending the day with her. Jess straighten up as she felt a sensational push in her stomach, she looked down and rested her hand on the bump. The soccer player she been housing for the past 8 and ½ months was using her stomach as a soccer ball again. "Alright, K, no more spicy foods," Jess said rocking back and forth on her feet and rubbing her belly.

Don walked out from the bedroom and smiled at his wife as she talked and cradled their unborn child. "I told you that K wouldn't appreciate that breakfast burrito," Don said wrapping his arms around her, as far as he could…his arms couldn't reach around her anymore.

"Yeah, yeah," Jess signed as K stopped using her as a punching beg. They had nicknamed the baby K when they decided not to find out the sex since both names they had picked out started with the letter K.

"So what do you and K what to do today?" Don asked as he walked around to the fridge to pour himself a glass of OJ.

"Nothing," Jess replied, "I told you…I only want to laze around today"

"But…" Don said started to disagree but he gave up when his eyes met hers, he was not going to pick a fight with her, not today of all days.

"I'm going to shower before the movie marathon," Jess said sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

An half an hour later, Don had the kitchen tidy away and had picked out some comedies to watch, definitely no tearjerkers today. When he heard a sound coming from the bathroom that sounded like pain. "Jess, are you Okay?" he asked running into the bathroom to check on her.

Jess was standing soaking wet and crunched over in pain "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor," she stated.

* * *

Jess lay in the hospital bed holding their precious baby, born May 14, 2012 at 10:38pm and weighting in at 6lbs 3ounces. Don was sitting down staring at his wife and baby in awe, this was without a doubt the best moment of his entire life. Their friends had arrived to visit and their families would be there in the morning "So do we have a name for this little one?" Stella asked

"Katherine Roselyn Angel Flack," Don said, "Katherine after my mom"

"Katie for short," Jess replied

"She's beautiful," Lindsay said, "I hate to admit it but she looks just like her dad"

"I know," Jess pouted, "Katie might look like you, but I already know she's going have my personality"

"You mean being stubborn," Danny said jokily

Jess wrinkled her nose "Very funny," She said, "And my baby is not stubborn"

"Well you have to admit Jess…I mean she did come two and half weeks early," Don said

"That wasn't stubbornness…that was good timing on Katie's part," Jess said

Don smiled and lifted Katie into his arms and cradled her "What do you mean?" He asked

Jess smiled and said warmly, "For the past three years, today has been a grim reminder of would could have been and we both desperately tried to made it a better day….we finally got our wish because for every May 14th that rolls around now we will only have the memory of the day our daughter was born….we got our happily ever after"

The End!!


End file.
